Jinchuuriki's Pain
by Gunato the Great
Summary: After Naruto brings Sasuke back he endures the worst form of betrayal ever. Forsaking his life in Konoha he sets out for a way to cope with this pain. Set after Kage summit
1. Nothing

Naruto sat in a chair reading a scroll left to him by his father about seals and other jutsu. He was so focused that he didn't notice the female figure snuck up on him until the figure gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sakura-chan", said Naruto as he looked at his fiancé and soon to be wife.

"Naruto-kun why don't you stop stressing and go to bed already", the figure now identified as Sakura Haruno said.

" I can't I killed Tobi and sealed away the Gedo statue now all I have to do is defeat Sasuke and bring him back and this war will be done." He said.

Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face then she got a devious smile "well if that's what you want I guess I'll have to go to bed alone. Me and that big room all hot I'll have to sleep in my panties on" Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"just panties on" he stuttered.

She gave him another smile and said, "Just my panties, with that said she closed the door and sat in the bed, held up three and counted down "3...2…..1" suddenly a flash of light filled the room and Naruto was on top of her with his sage cloak and boxers on. He had a grin on his face before kissing her.

"Well that didn't take long now did it" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Nope" was his reply before giving her a kiss. For the rest of the night the two spent their time enjoying the others body. Sakura in the heat of the moment forgot a special jutsu used for Kunochi.

**Next day**

At the valley of the end the battle was intense ruble was scattered everywhere bodies of both Konoha and zutsu. Naruto stood on the head of Hashirama while the man across from him sttod on the head of Madara Uchiha.

Both charged up there most powerful attacks The Rasenshuriken vs the Kirin The jutsu collided and both Sasuke and Naruto ended up on the bottom of the destroyed statues. Both were panting heavily and were bleeding. Sasuke's leg was burned while Naruto's left arm was colored red. But despite these injuries both the Shinobi still found the strength to glare at each otherSasuke on his one leg did the hand seals required even if his chakra network was damaged and a Chidori came to life. Naruto could only chuckle at the Uchiha even after the greatest battle since the sage vs the Juubi. He held up his good hand and a Rasengan came to life.

He looked at his opponent.

His best friend.

His team mate.

His enemy.

His pain in his side.

His greatest threat.

The world's most wanted man.

His brother.

With one final cry both leapt at each other

**Scene change**

two brothers one with hate the other with pain the younger of the two couldn't believe his older brother would hate him so much they both picked up their swords and charged at each other at the final second the younger brother moved his sword out of the way. The older of the two was shocked as his sword passed through his little brother's chest.

**Scene Change**

Two rivals stood on the water of a valley that used to be a creak before they did battle both in red armor one with red eyes filled with hate the other with eyes of sadness and betrayal.

"Madara why, why did you attack the leaf, why did you kill your own family members of your own clan." The one with long hair shouted at the one known as Madara.

Madara chuckled "Hashirama you fool you think that this village system will bring peace to the lands I'm just showing you that no matter what you do the cycle of hatred will always go on just like the hatred between our families. Years later destiny will choose two descendants of our clan to do final battle just like you and I and are now and our ancestors before us. As long as one clan live the other will hate HASHIRAMA" with that both rivals charged at each other the one known as Madara fell with a wooden spike sticking through his chest while the man who would be known as the first Hokage walked off to the new Village of Konoha.

**Scene Change**

RASENGAN

CHIDORI

Both attacks clashed and fought for dominance over the other that is until the Rasengan pushed forward and hit the Uchiha in the gut. both were blown away the Uchiha landing on his back while the Uzumaki landed on his knee, Slowly the Uzumaki got up and limped over to the hurt Uchiha.

"How you feeling Teme", asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with the most hateful glare he could muster and shouted "what do you think I was just beaten by you and I'll never get my revenge"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad face and said "I'm sorry Sasuke but I still need to take you back to the village but don't worry thanks to some political pull I got you only probation and your Sharingan sealed for a number of years." He said with his famous grin.

Sasuke still glaring at him said, "Why do you try so hard Dope you should just kill me now. Because if I go back into Konoha I will break you in the most horrible way possible", with that said he passed out Naruto chuckled at the threat as it was hardly possible there was nothing that Sasuke could do that could break Naruto with the way his life was now He was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world on his way to become Rokudaime even though some people on the council still hated him but that was ok. As far as he can think of nothing Sasuke could do that, could crush him, nothing.


	2. What have I Done

Naruto had been jumping from tree to tree for a good 2 hours with an unconscious Sasuke on his back. He was tired, hurt, and had little to no Chakra, he was getting dizzy he also noticed the ground was strangely getting closer and closer that's when he realized he was falling. He knew he had no way of stopping himself so he braced for impact. Then he stopped and noticed that the weight on his shoulder was lifted he looked up then to see a Cyclops scarecrow looking over his shoulder giving him the famous eye smile.

"Yo" said the Cyclops.

"Kakashi-sensei you're here" Naruto looked behind him to see Guy holding Sasuke over his shoulder. "Bushy brows sensei, you both came", said Naruto.

"Of course we did" Guy said with his blinding teeth shining.

"Guy put those things away before you blind him", Kakashi scolded Guy like a mother scolding a child. And with that said he whipped out his famous orange book and started running to the direction of the Village.

"Kakashi don't let your dull flames of age extinguish the Flames of youth of our future Rokudaime", Guy said with a smile.

Kakashi looked up from his book and said lazily "you say something Guy".

"Oh Kakashi you and you cool hip way this is why you're my eternal rival", guy shouted chasing the scarecrow.

Naruto could only chuckle at the display between the two best friends and could only with that him and his own could be the same. That was the last thought of the Namikaze before he drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi and Guy made it to Konoha in record time to see a worried Sakura standing at the front gate looking at her unconscious lover over her sensei's body with a voice full of worry and concern. She asked, "Kakashi-sensei is he ok".

"Don't worry Sakura he's alive fine just some major Chakra depletion and some broken bones", He answered giving her a genuine eye smile

"Oh that's a relief now what about the traitor". This time she glared at Sasuke.

"He's fine as well but we need to hurry and get these two to the hospital" said. Guy as both ninja nodded and shun shined to the hospital.

**2 Weeks later**

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his face and a weight on his arm which he could tell had a caste on it. Looking over he saw a head of pink hair knowing who it was he whispered "Sakura-chan, hey Sakura-chan wake up".

She looked opened he light green eyes to meet ocean blue eyes. She blinked for a moment before grabbing him screaming "NARUTO-KUN YOUR AWAKE"

He chuckled "yes yes I'm awake how long have I been out"

"You've been out for 2 weeks now, the whole village. No the whole world is talking about how you killed the rest of the Zetsu's and beat that traitor", Naruto could only chuckle at how she was explaining everything in an animated form. He was about to ask her something when a knock on the door broke them from the conversation turning they see the Godaime, Tsunade. She looked at the lovebirds and chuckled "Well, well looks like your awake how you feeling" he asked.

Naruto smiled and said "I feel great Granny it's gonna take more than that to put me down for long", he started flexing his arms with a grin on his face.

"Well I see your well so you can go home," she started to leave but stopped "Oh and Sakura don't ride him too hard", Naruto and Sakura blushed.

"Granny!"

"Shisho!"

Feeling accomplished Tsunade turned and walked out the door leaving the two teenagers one embaraced Sakura and a slightly horney Naruto.

"So you want that ride", Naruto could've sworn Sakura had a little bit of drool going down chin.

"So what happened to Sasuke", Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha is still unconscious you sure gave him a beating but for the seal to work we need the Bastard awake before we can draw the seal o him to seal off his Sharingan. If you ask me he should be locked in prison or worse for all the things he's done", she said.

"Oh ok hey Sakura-chan you ok you don't look so well", Naruto asked concerned because she was looking a little pale.

"I'm fine just need some Dango or Ramen, ok." He looked excited but on the inside he knew something was wrong but for now he would push it aside for a later time. So he put on a smile and said "Ramen sounds good".

**Scene Change**

Sasuke was angry no scratch that he was beyond angry he was pissed he had just been beaten by the Dobe the freaking Dobe of all people and now he was sitting in a freaking bed in the village that has ruined the life of his entire family. He wanted so much to destroy this village oh how he wanted to make this Village burn. Make those bird chirps the sound of flames burning. Families laughing into screams of anguish and pain just like this village made him suffer. But to make this all possible there was one problem Naruto. He knew Naruto was the strongest person in the world hell the guy got the revived Jinchuuriki from under the control of Tobi and had them fight with him. But as he was thinking he knew there was one way to either make or break a Jinchuuriki.

The Heart. And he had the perfect weapon to do that he had to thank Tobi. Who would've thought the maniac would've saved one of the greatest weapons of the Uchiha from that Bastard Danzo, Uchiha Shisho's eye now all he had to do was make a plan for this to work.

**Next Day**

Sakura walked to the hospital for her shift she had a little wobble in her walk from last night with Naruto she shivered with the thought of what they would do next they had a little game going. Who would make the other come 1st So far the score was 7 to 2 in favor of Naruto. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was in the hospital until she noticed a nurse hand her a clip board. Strange that nurse seemed to have a glaze over her eyes. But she brushed into the back of her mind for now.

And so she started making her rounds Patient, after patient not noticing the last name added on the list.

**Scene Change**

Sasuke felt Sakura's Chakra signature and couldn't help but chuckle part 1 was complete.

**Scene Change**

Naruto was in his subconscious having a talk with his prisoner.

"Kit do you think that sparing the Uchiha was such a good Idea", Kurama asked the container.

Naruto grinned "of course man I mean there's always good in people just like there was good in you and all the other Bijuu. Hell we used to hate each other now look at us were a team now right..." Naruto held out a fist Kurama rolled his eyes before sticking out a claw.

"Now what are you going to do about that Uchiha", He asked again.

"I'm going to live my life and he's going to live his", He said in a matter of fact tone.

Kurama could only shake his head at his container "Naruto you need to stop being such a naive little boy and open your eyes to the world. Not everyone can change, this is what you don't understand Konoha took everything from Sasuke all he would do is kill the nearest child then change his hatred for this village."

"I can change him I can" Naruto argued.

"Just like you changed when you faced Tobi? The man who took away the life of your parents and made you and your cousin Nagato's life hell." When Kurama said that Naruto stopped he couldn't really say anything. For the first time since he forgave the village he never hated a person as much as he hated Tobi. The man who took away his future. He may of let go of his hate for the man but he could never forgive him for what he did.

"SO what about Sakura what do you think is wrong with her" Naruto said changing the subject.

"Who knows maybe you could get her a present or take her on a date". The Kitsune said with a voice full of Sarcasm to bad no one taught Naruto about Sarcasm when it came to women.

"That's a great Idea I'll bring her some flowers then take her to the golden leaf", with that idea in place Naruto left the chamber and Kurama to his privacy.

**Scene Change**

Naruto walked into the Golden Leaf one of the best restaurants owned this side of fire country. As soon as he walked in he asked "Um can I get a golden reservation for two please" Naruto asked the lady she still had her head somewhere else He thought it was a magazine which was weird because this was such a high class restaurant.

Still looking down the lady said "Look Mr. I don't know who you think you are that you can get before the other people... Naruto-sama I'm so sorry I didn't know who I was speaking to". She stopped when Naruto waved it off.

"You don't have to say anything I'll get on the waiting list". He was about to say more when She suddenly pushed two actual golden leafs in his face "Please Naruto-sama take these golden passes for the trouble. Please I won't take no for an answer", She was bowing now and even though the restaurant was partially empty it still attracted a fair crowd.

"Well thanks for the gift I really appreciate it", he turned to leave taking the passes with him when he was out the door he turned and said "Oh and you can drop the Sama, Naruto is just fine.", He gave her a grin which caused the girl to blush and walked out the door heading to his next destination.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Naruto walked into the flower shop gold passes in hand he was observing the variety of flowers but was looking for some roses he finally found the ones he was looking for and went to the register there he saw his girlfriends best friend "Hey Ino I'm here to get these flowers" showing her the flowers he wanted, Ino could only stare in amazement at what was on the tallest rose 2 golden passes to the golden leaf. "Wow Sakura is one lucky gal to have you as her fiancé Naruto" Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm just an ordinary guy so how much do I owe you Ino", he asked.

"This ones on the house just knock her knees off Naruto oh and congrats on winning the war", She said with a smile.

"Thanks Ino well I'm off to go see Sakura-chan", with that said Naruto left on his way to the hospital.

**Scene change**

Sakura had just got done with a ninja that had some minor burns from a training accident and checked him off her list. She looked down at the last name and her breathe caught in her throat at the name it read she stared at it for a good minute before glaring at the clipboard for on the clipboard read the Name: **Sasuke Uchiha room 312. **She took a deep breath and headed upstairs to the third floor.

**Room 312**

Sasuke had to resist the urge to laugh at the irony he could feel Naruto's chakra coming to the hospital. He couldn't believe these fools didn't think to have Anbu watch him, probably Naruto's doing oh well his good will, will be his undoing. He had everything set up and now all he had to do was wait. He laid his head back down and waited he sensed the Chakra and knew she was just outside his door but he really needed this to hurry because Naruto was close. He almost smiled when Sakura opened the door at that exact moment. Turning his head to the side he gave her a smile "Hey Sakura-chan", he had to stop himself from vomiting in his own mouth.

Sakura stopped when she heard that, she knew something was wrong when he said that but she had a job to do so giving a fake smile said "Hello Sasuke-san how are you feeling", she asked.

"Good very good, say Sakura can you see if there's something under my bed as you can see I can't look under my bed since I'm injured" At that moment something made a sound from under the bed but Sakura still didn't trust him so stepping back a foot or two she looked under the bed to see a pale white snake her eyes widened and she tried to get up and run but it was too late as Sasuke shouted "Kotoamatsukami" the snakes eyes morphed into a Black Shuriken. Sakura froze she looked at the guy in front of her then blushed "Sasuke-kun your back but your all hurt who did this to you", she asked with concern.

Sasuke gave a smile a genuine smile but that had to wait time to put part two into action "Kiss me Sakura", he said and didn't have to wait as Sakura rushed into his arms and kissed him as he returned the kiss he heard a gasp turning his head he was happy to see everybody's favorite knucklehead but he didn't have time to speak as he was pushed against the wall by a mad no scratch that a pissed as hell Naruto "What are you doing to my Fiancé you bastard", Naruto was about to punch him if a different punch didn't connect with his face. He fell down and looked up to see Sakura standing in front of Sasuke. Don't you dare touch him you damned Demon". She said to him.

Naruto's heart cracked at that moment "Sakura-chan it's me Naruto your fiancé the man you love"

Sakura laughed actually laughed at him. "Please like I would ever love a demon child like you, you were just a silver metal while Sasuke-kun here was my golden trophy"

Naruto's heart split at that moment held together by a small piece of hope "But Sakura-chan what about all the love we made all the good times we had we were going to build a life together" he tried to say tears spilling from his eyes he was hurt he was praying that this was all some kind of horrible nightmare and that he would wake up with Sakura right next to him.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as all was going according to plan, now he just had to wait one more time and it will be complete.

Sakura looked at Naruto then got a look of Discuss "You just don't get it you demon spawn do you. I don't love you I never loved you, you make me sick to my stomach that I almost feel like puking right now but I won't because Sasuke-kun's here. But if you still think you can make me love you then go leave this village take everything in our house, no my house and go as far away as possible crawl under a hole for all I care, and then Maybe just maybe I'll like you. Because as far as I'm concerned Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I hate you". That did it that shattered his heart. He was so hurt he let out a scream of pain it shook the city itself then he disappeared in a flash of light.

He flashed back into their home no it was her home now he made quick haste tears pouring down his eyes. He collected every scroll he had from his mother and father took out a Kunai and disappeared in a flash of gold to the one place no one would find him.

Tsunade heard Naruto's scream she knew that scream anywhere that was the sound of her boy in pain so she rushed into the hospital room where she sensed Naruto's chakra was and broke down the door to see him disappear. Sasuke had a sick grin on his face and Sakura had a sense of accomplishment. Stopping over she grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and shook him wildly "What the Fuck did you do"?

He looked at her and told her what just happened with Sakura adding bits and pieces she was shocked but that soon disappeared and she shouted "Anbu"

**Next day **

Sasuke couldn't believe they sealed off his Sharingan as soon as he got here well if this plan failed at least he had a backup. They had no evidence of what happened connecting with him, the snake was sealed away waiting a decade for it to reappear. And just in case the Genjutsu wears off the memory block on Sakura was a bonus of Shishui's eye. Now his plan to get rid of Naruto was complete now all he had to do was enter phase two of his plan.

**Scene Change **

Sakura was in a cell she couldn't believe it she didn't commit a crime. All she did was telling the demon the truth. She heard the door opening and Tsunade open the door Sakura was about to greet her when suddenly she ran into the small toilet and emptied her stomach.

Tsunade watched as her pupil emptied her stomach she would've called a medic but she remembered who she was. Looking at Sakura she notice the pinkette looked to have gained a pound or two then her eyes widened looking at the guard at the door she ordered "get me a Hyuuga". If her hunch was right then she would very well kill Sakura where she stood.

20 min. later a Hyuuga came in but not just any Hyuuga it was Hinata Hyuuga she bowed to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama what do you require of me to do", she looked at Sakura at the toilet and asked "Why is Sakura-san in a cell"?

"No time activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see" Tsunade ordered

Nodding Hinata did as was told and looked at Sakura and gasped "I see two small Chakra signatures one male, one female. Sakura your pregnant with twins", Sakura's eyes widened then she got a grip on life she didn't have time to ask as Tsunade grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up.

Hinata gasped and rushed to stop her Hokage "Hokage-sama what are you doing she's pregnant" she managed to get her hands from around Sakura's throat which caused the Haruno to gasp for breathe.

Tsunade looked at Hinata "whose the father Hinata, who is it"

Hinata looked at Sakura's form and said in a calm voice "Naruto's they are Naruto's kids"

Sakura looked shocked like something had just broken she stared up at Tsunade then Hinata and said in a quivering voice "What have I done".

**Ok tell me what you think no flames or your comment will be ignored only constructive criticism. Remember this is my first story so be gentle. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Always Alone

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto-kun"! She shouted raising from her bed with a fright it was the same nightmare every night. She looked to her right, no one, no one was there, no one was ever there, she was alone always alone. She looked at her clock to see it was 8:00 AM. It was time to get the kids up. She walked out of her room and went across the hall. Her two room apartment was small so she didn't have to walk far. Tsunade had kicked her out of Naruto's old house, just like she kicked him out of it. She opened the door to see her two gifts from heaven her 6 year olds. Her first born Minato Namikaze was a sight he was his father's clone right down to the whisker marks. She guessed that was punishment to her from Kami having a child looking exactly like the man she destroyed.

Her second born Mito was an adorable sight to see she looked like a miniature her except with blue eyes and blond hair they were both good student at the academy and were at the top of their class. She closed the door and headed to the kitchen to start breakfasts, soon as the fragrance of bacon filled the air sound of little feet rushed into the kitchen before they even sat down two plates of food were sat down in front of them. Both her kids looked at her with fake pouts when Minato finally said "Aw momma how, do you always beat us"

Sakura smiled "Because I'm your mother, now eat your breakfast and get dressed you have school today", as soon as she said this, her kids got sad look on their faces.

Both kids were dressed and heading out the door with Sakura walking them as they walked they were outright glared at by the entire populace of the block and they still had another 6 blocks to go. She could hear their whispers. "Uchiha Slut, Sharingan Whore, no good dirty whore look at her putting a Genjutsu on her kids to make them look like Naruto-sama that Bitch." Sakura tried to ignore them but they were just overwhelming and she couldn't imagine what this was causing to her kids. When she made it kissed both her kids goodbye. She could only look with a small face as her kids were literally avoided and glared at as she turned to leave she could only think _"Is this what it was like to be Naruto" _

Sakura was looking around the village about to go to the hospital until a team of Anbu came they captain stepped forward and said "Sakura go to the Hokage tower for a Jonin meeting" with that the Anbu team left leaving her alone. She sighed and shun shined to the Hokage tower as she walked into the Meeting hall she saw every Jonin in the village turn and look at her. Some glared and some just flat out ignored her, this being the Konoha ninja 12. She took her seat in the front next to her used to be best friend Ino now they were just friends, just barely friends and that's just because Sakura was taking care of Naruto's kids.

Tsunade seeing Sakura make it started the meeting in the big room full of ninja "We have a dire situation the new sound army has started to gather up their forces along the border of fire country so we must be ready for an attack. We don't have the allies we had before, Suna has disappeared after the sound army took out there water supply and we don't know the new location as of yet or if the even survived. The Raikage and Tsuchikage have disappeared after the sound took their villages and Kiri is staying out of this as long as they can Ame and Taki have been destroyed but no survivors were found only the ruins of the villages"., as she was saying this she could see the moral of her ninja dying even she knew there was no way to win this war.

One ninja with a scarf around his neck stood up and glared "So pretty much were Fucked"

Tsunade could only sigh "In a better since yeah we are."

The ninja continued to glare before looking dead at Sakura and shouting "This is your fault you Sharingan whore. You and that damned Uchiha are responsible for all this. Why don't you do us a favor and just die."

"Jounin sit and calm down now", commanded Tsunade.

The Jonin looked at her and shouted "How can I when all of my family are going to die all the hard work your predecessors my own Grandfather worked for all for what because one slut played with the emotions of the most powerful man in the world the one man who could have stopped this army we all know who I'm talking about. That slut is the reason Boss is gone, she is the reason why all this shit is happening to us now", having felt he said his piece Konohamaru sat down in his seat. Tears started falling from Sakura's eyes but why should she be crying he was right and she knew it.

Ino put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to comfort her friend. But even she knew there was only so much she could do for the girl. To tell you the truth she was the only one who would talk to Sakura on a friendly basis everyone else would just sit and talk about work or just ignore Sakura completely. Making a decision she whispered "hey how about after this we go hang out just the two of us". Sakura only nodded her head that was the only thing she could do at the moment all the glares and hatred starring at her was too much she couldn't dare bring her head up to look at everyone.

"Alright that's enough. We can do nothing except try to look for Naruto right now and prepare for the worst as for now this meeting is dismissed." With a wave of her hand every single ninja in the room was gone. When everyone was gone she could only look up at the picture that was voted to be put up by the villagers "Naruto where are you".

**Scene Change**

Ino and Sakura were sitting in a coffee shop one that they were always going to actually because of Choji it was the only shop that Sakura was allowed into without being thrown out.

Sakura looked up from her tea at Ino "I can't believe Konohamaru would say that. I guess he's been holding that in for a while now huh", Ino stayed silent she didn't say anything, what could she say really. With Naruto gone the world seemed to literally turn upside down. Kabuto took over sound again and with the remaining ninja there implanted them with a Zetsu's DNA and turned his army literally almost unstoppable she couldn't believe it but it made her wonder if Naruto was still here would everything be different. Ino tried another tactic " So how's the kids", That did it no matter how much Sakura was down just mention her kids and their accomplishments and she would be the brightest star out there guess that's what a proud mother is.

" Well Minato can make at least ten Shadow clones while Mito can only make 7 but that's still much more than most Jonin, But the funny part about it is they played a prank on each other but they both suspected the other so they walked into their own pranks." Both Kunochi started laughing Sakura looked at Ino a smile on her face "So how is your daughter now she's what 4 now right" This time Ino smiled yep in 3 months my little girl will be 6 years old and she's going to surpass both your kids", Both girls burst out laughing it was good to just hang out once and a while looking out the window both could see the smiling faces of men with their wives and kids playing looking at the hokage monument Sakura could only wish that there was a sixth head up there. Looking at her friend once again they both continued talking and laughing Ino had just got done telling a joke and Sakura was laughing hard it wasn't a chuckle it was a full blown out laugh. But that quickly ended

_**Splat!**_

_**Crack! **_

_**Splat!**_

Both Sakura and Ino stopped laughing Ino looked to see that Sakura had been hit by eggs, turning around to the window they were sitting next to they saw a bunch of kids laughing at Sakura before throwing more eggs at her. Adults ninja and civilian just laughed and clapped there hand cheering the kids on. Ino could only glare at the ninja that were instigating the entire situation. She was about to stop them when Sakura put her hand on her hand

"Ino its ok I deserve it thanks for lunch I'll see you around". With that being said Sakura Got up from the table and quickly **shun shin** away.

The crowd started laughing "Ha look at the Sharingan whore run bet she's going back to that Sharingan Bastard", A ninja with glasses said.

Ino finally having enough got up and shouted "Are you proud of yourselves look at what you're doing now your treating her as bad if not worse than you treated Naruto".

The man looked at her and replied "What happened to Naruto-sama was entirely our faults along with the Council for feeding us all that Bull but with that Uchiha Whore it was all her fault and now the village is going to burn all because that Bitch couldn't stay faithful," This time he glared at Ino "Now tell me Yamanaka-san am I wrong or right"

Ino could only look at him she couldn't really say anything all she could do is shake her head at the ninja "And I thought you would some of the ones to comfort her because of his kids Udon" and with that being said Ino got up and left the shop leaving a shocked Udon.

**Scene Change**

Sakura had gotten herself cleaned up and was walking to pick up her kids as she was one of the parents waiting she could hear the whispers

"That's her Sakura **Uchiha**."

"Look honey it's the Sharingan Whore"

"Did you hear because of her the village is going to burn"

"To think that Bloodline fan girl completely destroyed the world."

Sakura could only put a hand around the ring given to her. It was the same ring that was given to her by the man she crushed.

_Ring _

The academy school bell rung and the kids quickly ran out she would wait until all the kids would leave before getting her own kids she. Seeing all the kids out she started walking into the academy until a rock was thrown at her head causing a little blood to flow quickly doing a medical Jutsu on her head she turned to see a little girl had thrown the rock sticking her tongue out the little girl shouted "hero killer"

That shocked Sakura to the core of all the insulting names that were thrown at her none of them involved her and Naruto. The other names of the population she could take but the creative mind of a 7 year old shocked her to the core. She quickly shook the feeling of Shock out of her and walked into the academy. Quickly walking into Iruka's room she saw both her kids sitting with their arms crossed. Seeing their mother they quickly ran over to her and gave her a quick hag and started talking to her in such fast and animated motions she chuckled and looked up at her teacher.

"Thank you Iruka", she said.

Not looking up from his paperwork he replied "sure anytime"

Nodding her head she grabbed both kids by the hand and did a quick Shun shin to their home.

"Ok I'm going to go get dinner started ok how about Ramen"

"Yay Ramen", both kids ran into the Bathroom to clean up. Sakura looked at the clock it read 3:30

**6 hours later**

Sakura was sitting on her kid's bed as they were talking to her about the day until she heard a beeping looking at the clock 9:30 "Ok time for bed kids

"AAAGGGHHHHHH Do we have to" they both whined.

Sakura could only chuckle "Yes but first its story time"

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYY" Their attitudes quickly changed.

Ok this is when the great Toad sage beat the crazed Immortal and saved the day.

Naruto stood on top of Kurama with Son and Hachibi facing the other 7 bijuu at the drop of a hat all Bijuu and Jinchuuriki charged at each other some holding tails some biting Naruto Jumped off of Kurama and landed on the flying beetle quickly finding the Chakra receptor on its neck he went Kyuubi mode and pulled when there was a pop sound the bijuu quickly shrunk into a motionless and surprisingly alive Fu.

Quickly picking the girl up him jumped back onto Kurama's head. "Hey buddy I think all the Jinchuuriki are alive I mean Roshi and Fu that means that somehow sealing the Bijuu back into the Jinchuuriki brought them back to life.

You know you might have a point Hey Son Hachibi you hear this quickly nodding they all charged but were blindsided by Shukaku who was aiming all his hate at Kurama. The keyword is was that is until he was suddenly sucked into a newly arrived Gaara.

Gaara looked up at Naruto and said "thought you could use some help."

"Thanks Gaara now let's get these Jinchuuriki back to normal," shouted Naruto. And with that the newly revived Jinchuuriki set there brothers and sisters free from Tobi's control.

"YYYAAAYYY Daddy is so cool", said Minato.

"I know he was like let's go Kurama and Rasengan even though he didn't use it, it was still cool.

Sakura could only laugh at her kids but that quickly changed into a motherly tone "come on kid's time for bed"

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

"How do you expect us to go to bed after an epic story like that." Said Mito with Minato nodding his head.

"Alright I didn't want to have to use this but you've forced me", quickly scooping up both her kid she sat in the rocking chair and started to sing their favorite lullaby

**Baby mine, don't you cry****  
><strong>**Baby mine, dry your eyes**

"Oh come on mommy not this song", said Minato. 

**Rest your head close to my heart****  
><strong>**Never to part, baby of mine**

"(Yawn) no fair your cheating", complained Mito as her eyes were drooping. 

**Little one when you play****  
><strong>**Don't you mind what you say**

******Let those eyes sparkle and shine****  
><strong>**Never a tear, baby of mine**

"(Yawn) darn it mommy you're cheating", Minato laid his head on his mother's chest as she continued. 

**If they knew sweet little you****  
><strong>**They'd end up loving you too****  
><strong>**All those same people who scold you**

"There so mean", said Mito as she copied her brother. 

**What they'd give just for****  
><strong>**The right to hold you****  
><strong>**From your head to your toes****  
><strong>**You're not much, goodness knows****  
><strong> 

"Hey" both whispered as they were slipping closer and closer.

**But you're so precious to me****  
><strong>**Cute as can be, baby of mine**

Both Kids were snoring putting them into their beds she kissed them she heard Mito whisper a few last words.

"I wonder how daddy will sing us to sleep." Sakura quickly looked into the room to see both asleep turning off the lamp she walked across the hall seeing it was 10:00 she changed and went into her drawer and pulled out a frame.

A single tear slid down her face. Then another, then a few, the she started balling it was like this every night this was her routine she would stare at the picture of her and Naruto but under that was a crayon drawing of Minato and Mito. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I never hated you I love you so much", hugging the picture she put it back into the drawer and put her head down and cried herself to sleep but she didn't mind to wipe them away it was just a normal day for her. But sometime she wished someone would wipe away her tears. Sometimes she wished she didn't always_wake up alone._

**So sad. I cried at least 3 times while writing this. But hey sorry for the late update I was doing midterms but I at least got this done. So how was it and remember no Flames or you will be sent a long Email….. Just kidding but seriously constructive criticism and check out my cousins story Naruto's great battle. Chapter 4 will be out soon. See ya next time**


	4. All In The Past

**Chapter 4**

"(Sigh) why can't all this paperwork, just go away", this was the bane of every Kage. Tsunade just kept stamping and stamping until a knock came at the door she already knew who it was so the person just walked in the person bowed.

"Hello Hokage-sama I'm here to make a request". She said.

Tsunade just looked at the girl who she had once looked almost as a daughter that is until she drove away her son. "Oh really and what request is that" Tsunade asked already knowing.

Straitening Sakura said "I would like to go look for one Naruto Uzumaki" she said boldly

"Do you have my answer yet", asked Tsunade.

"No Tsunade-sama but I want to look for my fiancé", Sakura said.

Your request is denied then until you can tell me why you did what you did" Tsunade said glaring.

"Tsunade-sama please I need to find him I-" she was cut off.

"Haruno Sakura if you don't get your ass out of my office right now I'll-"she was cut off by something shocking

"PLEASE STUNADE-SAMA PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE I NEED TO FIND HIM" she broke down " I can't take it anymore I can't take my kids living a life like this just because of my mistakes, I can't take the glares half the populace knows there Naruto's while the other half still thinks there Sasuke's. Even when Naruto isn't here he still protects them if it wasn't because of Naruto's blood my kids would have been dead by now." She got on her knees and put her head on the floor. Please Tsunade-sama let me go and find Naruto" her cries turned into sobs.

Tsunade turned her back to her "Just leave Sakura go back to your kids and-"Again she was cut off by a Chunnin busting through the door.

The tired Chunnin stopped and bowed "Tsunade-sama urgent news there was a skirmish between the sound and our forces but it quickly ended when a band of Ninja came and destroyed the sound ninja. But the surprising part was they were not ninja I had seen before" This shocked both Tsunade and Sakura.

"What was there symbol", asked Tsunade.

The Chunnin pointed to the symbol on Sakura's vest which caused Tsunade to mutter _"Uzu"_

"Call a meeting of everyone now" She commanded and started to walk out followed by Sakura.

**Scene Change**

Tsunade-sama do you think this village could be a possible threat." asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know but the fact of the matter is that someone has rebuilt Uzu we need to send a team and see if they are hostile against us." spoke Tsume.

"No what we need to do is send a group of assassins to assassinate there leader so he won't be a threat to us later." Spoke a wealthy civilian woman. Everyone looked at her like she grown a second head.

"Now onto a different matter it's obvious we know nothing about this village all we know is that they appeared out of nowhere. If we were to attack there village leader it would spell trouble for us and that is what we don't want. Kumo Iwa Taki Suna Hoshi Ame and many others are gone and Kiri is helping as best as they can, so our best bet is to send a letter to invite the Kage of the village to try and sign an alliance with us since they are a still growing village we could give them some resources." spoke Shikaku. When Tsunade saw that no one objected she dismissed the meeting, praying that this Village will help them.

**2 weeks later Uzushio**

9 people were sitting in a half circle each with a number in front with the 9 at the center.

"So it seems that Konoha has discovered our existence Yo" said a dark skinned man.

A blond women looked at the man shaking her head "Will you ever stop that inferior rapping."

The dark skinned man put his head down in shame as he was belittled by the women.

The man at the head of the table just let out a chuckle causing the rest of the occupants to look at him.

"So it seems I will be taking a trip to Konoha the meeting is adjourned." With that he quickly left the room.

Walking down the street the man was greeted by smiles of people and children ninja and civilian.

"Good morning Uzukage-sama"

"Great to have you as the leader Uzukage-sama."

Kids followed him and even tried to grab his hat all out of fun though he smiled as the kids played. As the kids ran to their parents he thought "_We could have been like that"_

_Flash Back_

_16 year old Naruto was just getting out of the hospital after the poison Kunai the first thing he did was go to training ground seven just as he arrived he saw someone standing in the middle of the field. Taking a closer look he found it to be Sakura._

"_Hey Sakura what are you doing here", Sakura noticed he didn't add the chan suffix to her name_

"_Naruto we need to talk", she said with a firm look on her face._

"_There is nothing to talk about", he turned to leave when he felt a strong hand grab his arm "why won't you look at me"_

"_Because you lied to me, you played with my emotion, I really loved you I have done everything for you and you just play with my emotions like that. But I will like to know one thing. Why, why do you love him so much he's done nothing but cause you pain while I've worked my but off just to have you smile at me". As he was stating fact after fact she could only wonder what made her crush for Sasuke jump into love She remembered it was when he looked at her with such warm eyes and told her "You have a wide and Charming forehead it makes me want to kiss it" _

_Naruto stared shocked at what she had just said even if she didn't know she had said it. But as he thought he couldn't help but burst out laughing. _

_She looked at him like he was a maniac "And what's so funny" _

"_Y-you love Sasuke because of that oh man how stupid could I possibly get"_

"_And how the hell is that funny", she shouted._

_Naruto suddenly stopped laughing his face taking on a serious look it was only a look she had seen a few times he got up and started to walk away not saying a word until he reached the end of the training field turning slightly he said " that wasn't Sasuke that day on the park bench with you it was Me" With that statement being said he disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_**Scene Change**_

_Sakura was sitting on a bench but not just any bench out was the very same bench that she fell in love with Sasuke on she could still see how it all played out Sasuke saying you have a wide and charming forehead it make me want to kiss I. Sike that's something Naruto would say" Then it clicked that is something Naruto would say finally she put everything in order it was Naruto but she had to find out for sure. Jumping out of her window she dashed across the village to Naruto's Apartment. _

_**Scene Change**_

_Naruto had been laying in bed trying to get some sleep but he couldn't he was just thinking of the complete turnaround his life just had he was respected in the village people asked for his autograph and he had his own fan club. But even through all that he couldn't get his mind off of Sakura he just couldn't –_

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

_He looked up from his bed wondering who could possibly be knocking no banging on his door like a lunatic sighing he got up opening the door he saw a teary eyed Sakura that shocked him but what happened next electrocuted him she tackled him onto the floor with a hug and began kissing on the lips on the lip. Of all things he quickly pulled both up when she stopped then she started crying into his chest "it was you wasn't it", she asked barely above a whisper._

_Naruto sighed" yes it was me"_

_She started hitting his chest not with her super human strength but just hitting him like a confused little girl. "Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka how could you have me love that sick minded Uchiha" here she broke down "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for all the things I've put you through I-" she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against her own to which she responded. "I've already forgiven you" He said with a foxy grin._

_Flashback End_

That was the biggest mistake of his life he should have known that would have been the outcome. But even after he proposed to her he thought for sure he could have been happier. Especially when he proposed

_Flashback again_

_17 year old Naruto had just snuck out of his room with a note carefully placed on the bed today was March 28 the first day of spring but also the day that his pink haired angel was brought into this world and today he was make it a birthday she would never forget._

_**Scene change**_

_Sakura was pissed no she was beyond livid she had been going through the entire village looking at clues left to her by Naruto and She couldn't even ask any of her friends for answer to the latest riddle._

"_One last step and your journey is complete but go to a head similar to mine my sweet" she finally knew what he meant go to the Hokage monument._

_As she made it to the top all she saw Naruto standing next on the Yondaime's spike doing a back flipped he landed in front of her with a kiss "I see you found the riddle out" he said with a smirk._

"_Naruto you better have a good explanation for this wait what are you doin"Naruto was taking one knee and pulled out a velvet box._

_Sakura-chan we have been together for over a year now and I want o take it to the next level" opening the box a gold ring with a pink diamond surrounded by pedals "Will you marry me Off "He was tackled by her._

"_Yes, Yes a thousand times yes"_

_Naruto got up from her as they both hugged each other he shouted Hey Konoha I'm getting married." _

Flashback end

But that was all in the past now he was a Kage of his own village that his clan built and had a good life so far.

It was all in the past now

He stopped and started to walk back to his home to get some sleep because this time tomorrow he will be in Konoha.

**Sorry for the late update I didn't have time But a lot of people have been asking me to go into detail about Naruto and Sakura's relationship so here it is next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. ILL KILL YOU UCHIHA

**Chapter 5**

He sat alone in the dark it finally happened those stupid council people got him the key to the seal he opened his eyes and the 3 tomoe began to spin. Suddenly a dark chuckle began to echo through the hall "Ku, Ku, Ku, he's close very close let's see how much he's changed" he looked up at the sky "Lets see if you know the pain of having your family taken away before you knew them aye Naruto".

**Scene Change**

"I see him here comes the Uzukage" A Chunnin on the walls said.

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha people were gathering around him cheering him on honestly he was shocked. He didn't know that him coming as a Kage of another village would make a festival a young Chunnin that he couldn't recognize walked up to him. "Uzukage-sama it would be my honor to escort you to the Hokage Tower there is a meeting waiting for you" the Chunnin bowed.

"OK then lead the way", Naruto followed the Chunnin with his body guards who would have thought that a hat and some mask would completely hide their Identities.

**Scene Change**

Tsunade sat waiting inside the meeting hall every Jounin that was in the Village was at this meeting even Kakashi was on time.

She held her breathe when the doors opened and in stepped the Uzukage and his 2 body guards the whole room was silent as they made there way to the front When the Uzukage finally sat down he spoke "Greetings Hokage-dono I would like to thank you for inviting me and my entourage to your lovely village"

Tsunade was shocked that he would do that Hell she thought he would be arrogant with them coming to ask his village for help. Well she didn't complain it was time to get this meeting started.

**Some Time Later**

"Well I'm glad we could come to an agreement Uzukage-sama", Tsunade sighed in relief after hours of talks she finally got to an agreement with the Kage. In the deal they got a Military alliance in exchange for Military support, and a couple of jutsu but as far as she could tell it was worth it Now they were going to get the help they needed from a powerful country Now all that was left was to write up the alliance.

Naruto stood up "we will continue the talks tomorrow Hokage-dono" With that Naruto walked out the door quickly he couldn't stand being in the same room with _Her._

Sakura didn't know why but she could've sworn that the Uzukage was glaring at her. She could have just been imagining thing but she was pretty certain he was. She kept staring at him that is until he looked at her with those blue eyes blue eyes that she recognized it was like she was slapped those were his eyes those were the eyes of Naruto The Uzukage was Naruto she couldn't believe it he was back he was finally back she was so happy she could hardly contain herself she quickly got up and pushed past the other Jonin as they left as she made it out the door to look around for him but he was gone, along with his body guards. She could care less the man she loved was alive. The man she loved was back. But then she quickly got downcast he was also the man she crushed. But soon determination burned in her eyes and a smile a true smile came on her face she was going to get him back. She closed her eyes to try and feel for him then she found him.

**Scene Change**

Naruto and his guard were walking on the outskirts of the village and stumbled across a training field and stopped "you guys can go I'm going to stay for a minute" all nodded and took off. When they were gone Naruto turned to the trees "you can come out now"

Sakura jumped out and stood facing him. "Hi Naruto" she said.

Naruto looked at her "I'm sorry but you've me mistaken for someone else", he said.

"I know who you are Naruto only you would have those blue colored eyes", She said in a happy tone.

The knuckles in Naruto's hands turned white from him balling them up "What do you want Sakura I want nothing to do with you go away or have you come to tell me how happy your life is with Sasuke"

Sakura's smile was suddenly whipped clean off "No! I'm smiling because you're here"

Naruto just looked at her before scoffing "Let me guess Sasuke rejected you and now you want to try and make him jealous sorry but no thanks".

"No I would never do something like that I-" she didn't know what was going on the confidence she first had was now gone she didn't know what to do. She was about to say something but he cut her off.

"Sorry Sakura but I refuse to be your pet that comforts you every time Sasuke rejects you. I'm done", he suddenly disappeared in a flash.

A tear rolled down her face as he left "Love you". She turned and walked back to the village but neither Naruto nor Sakura noticed a single figure hidden in the trees. The figure hidden by the shadows opened his eyes to show the Sharingan and soon he too disappeared.

**Scene Change **

How Dare she do that how dare she expect to come in my face like nothing ever happened? Like she never broke his heart for that bastard, he was livid he started walking when he bumped into a little person looking down he had to hold his breath at what he saw it looked just like him when he was 6 years old the little kid landed on his butt " Ouch watch were your going you jerk"

Naruto was still staring at the child in shock that he didn't even notice the insult he looked just like the child he always wanted to have with her- No, no that was in the past he was not going to be stuck on that saying a quick apology Naruto left as fast as possible to his hotel with the others. He looked back to see the kids hair was suddenly black he shook his head at the thought "Must be hallucinating. He started to walk away to his hotel trying to forget about what he saw.

That is until he noticed a person following him but the difference with this person is that he recognized this person he knew that this person was a threat to him so quickly changing direction he ran to the training grounds Tsunade gave him for his entourage ironic what training ground it was considering the person following him.

**Training ground 7**

Naruto stopped at the training ground and turned and looked up at the trees "Hello Sasuke"

"Ku, Ku, Ku, you never seem to disappoint me Naruto", Sasuke stepped out of the darkness. Sasuke soon got a thought he was going to fight Naruto last time they fought he lost so he was going to try and get any advantage. And he just the subject "I see you've met mine and Sakura's son", he said coolly.

This got the reaction as Naruto's eyes soon went into a purple Hugh good that's what he's been waiting for now all he need is one more push "he also has a sister to think I banged her so hard she had twins. That was it that's what he needed Naruto disappeared when he reappeared he had 3 tails arm swung back Sasuke smirked this is what he needed. Eternal spinning he pulled out his sword to block the strike he looked into Naruto's eyes and smirked "What said something the big bad Uzukage didn't like" he was smashed against the post by a tail when he emerged he was in Susanoo in all its glory with a shield he smacked Naruto away

"Pfft pathetic." There was a yellow light that formed and Naruto In his Bijuu mode appeared he reeled his giant fox head back and screamed "I'LL KILL YOU UCHIHA".


	6. Battle of the Titans

**Chapter 6**

**Konoha Hot Springs**

Ino Tenten and Hinata were sitting in the springs to celebrate the alliance between Uzu and Konoha. "Ahh what a nice day to relax" But then she looked up "something's not right".

Hinata got the same look along with Tenten "I feel it too"

"Yeah it's quiet, it's like Konoha stopped", said Tenten with the other two agreeing with her then it went black.

"Something is defiantly going on let go", even in the darkness all 3 girls got ready for what was about to happen.

**Konoha Casino**

Tsunade was at a slot machine with Shizune behind her holding Tonton she had gone to celebrate just like everyone else in Konoha "Come on come to momma" she pulled the lever and the slots started spinning Leaf, Leaf, Leaf, lights flashed and gold coins spilled out the machine. Now any person would be happy that they just won but Tsunade and Shizune knew they both looked up then at the sky something was going to happen something bad "Do you feel that Shizune" Then the Casino went Dark.

**The Golden Leaf Hotel**

The eight body guards were casually sitting around the table the blond girl and red head were glaring at each other suddenly the red head pulled out a card and said "draw two Yugito, Uno out."

The rest just sighed at the predicament now thanks to Gaara they would catch hell from the hell cat for a while now.

Suddenly Yagura looked up "You guys feel that"; the others stooped and turned serious and nodded.

"Yeah Naruto's in Trouble lets go", with that they went off to go help there Kage as soon as they left their room went black.

All over Konoha people from child to Jonin looked to training ground seven to see a yellow 9 tails going at it with a purple night.

Minato and Mito were walking home with bags full of goods they had gotten from the festival when they suddenly saw the Kyuubi fighting Susanoo.

Mito looked at her brother "What's going on"

"I don't know but were going to find out lets go and with that they dropped their bags and prizes and took off toward the fight.

Sakura who was looking for her kids saw the titans and instantly knew what was going on "Oh no" she quickly took off towards the training grounds and made it within two minutes since she was the closest.

Sasuke's Susanoo was pulling out a good defense against the Bijuu mode but if one would look closer you could see the armor of the knight cracking.

Naruto was getting tired as well but that wasn't the case he wanted this man dead he was not holding back this time not anymore he jumped up and kicked Sasuke away from the village now with his back to the village Naruto could go all out without his Jutsu hitting the village clapping his hands he pulled them away to show ten Rasenshuriken on the Kyuubi's fingers then Naruto fired **Rasenshuriken Barrage.**

Sasuke was shocked but happy at the same time he was a little scared now he knew Naruto was going all out he was going for the kill but he smirked Naruto wasn't the only one with new jutsu the Susanoo swung his blade and a big bolt of lightning appeared it broke and ten lightning dragons appeared "I created a lot of Jutsu just to face you this one doesn't have a name but I think I'll call it **Kirin Barrage **Naruto's attack was countered and Naruto was shocked how dare that bastard steal his jutsu name. Another Kirin was coming for him he looked at it with wide eyes he didn't have enough time to dodge but then his eyes changed and the Kirin was absorbed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes in pure horror there was a cross between the Sharingan and the Rinnengan Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face and laughed "Ha, Ha, Ha what's wrong Sasuke scared because I have way more power than you oh and something else your marked Sasuke looked at the Susanoo's chest plate and a seal was placed on it he knew that seal and quickly started doing hand signs. Naruto appeared in front of him with his arms stretched out **Bijuu Sphere.**

**Scene Change**

Sakura was shocked at the jutsu and how powerful Naruto had gotten she heard rustling and looked the other side of the field to see something that made her turn pale _Minato and Mito_

**Scene Change**

Tsunade had a good number of Anbu following her as they ran as fast as they could to the battlefield on the way she was joined by the Uzukage's bodyguards mask and all

"What's going on why is the Kyuubi there has Naruto returned",

The red head who was next to her shook his head "No but the Uzukage is pissed".

Then it all fit into place that was Naruto's Bijuu mode and the red head said the Uzukage was pissed so the meant that the Uzukage was _Naruto_.

**Scene Change**

The Susanoo was blasted away and Sasuke looked to be gone with it smoke was everywhere along with a long cavern from the attack suddenly the smoke behind Naruto Shifted and Sasuke appeared with a Chidori in hand "Now you mine Uzumaki he struck Naruto but his hand was cut all over. The Naruto in front of him turned into a wind clone and dispersed when it cleared Another Naruto emerged with a Rasengan in hand Sasuke was blasted into the trees and landed on his back.

Sasuke coughed up some blood and looked at Naruto as if he would burn to ash he just needed a good opportunity looking around he smirked as he found it he dashed off towards his targets Chidori blazing.

Naruto looked at where Sasuke was charging to see the blond kid from before and a girl with blond hair as well Sasuke was going to kill them but why would he do that. It didn't matter right now the fact was they were going to die and he'd be damned if they did.

**Scene Change**

Sakura saw Sasuke charging for her children she was terrified she knew she couldn't move them in time but she'll be damned if they were to die. She would only make it by a millisecond grabbing he kids she waited for impact. The Chidori made contact and there was a splash of blood but she felt no pain she looked up and tears ran down her face the Chidori had struck Naruto slumped over instead. Sasuke looked at her with his cold Mangekyo and something in her mind broke something that was sealed away. She remembered what happened that day

The kids were frozen in fear a man was hurt badly, all to save them why?

Tsunade and other ninja finally arrived to see Sasuke with his hand in Naruto. She couldn't believe it she just found out who he was and now he was dead.

Sasuke smirked his plan worked he knew Naruto would play hero and Sacrifice himself to save those kids he was about to pull his hand out but it was stuck he looked down to see Naruto suddenly grab his hand he had come back Sasuke kicked him but he wouldn't let go "Why won't you die"

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand closer to him and with the last of his strength a Rasengan came to life Naruto with his mask gone smirked at Sasuke "Game over Rasengan" Naruto aimed for his head he was going to make sure he died.

Sasuke at the last second moved his arm in front to block the attack but in doing so his arm was torn off. And hit him on the left side of his chest.

Sasuke was blasted away into the forest losing consciousness from the blood loss.

Naruto smirked but he quickly fell down because of the massive hole in his chest.

Sakura saw Naruto fall and quickly went to work on trying to close the wound Tsunade was right beside her and was quickly working both were trying to close the wound as fast as possible.

"You go find the Uchiha and bring a stretcher", Tsunade started barking orders but sand quickly lifted Naruto from where he was and Gaara took his mask off come on we have no time to lose. Nodding Sakura and Tsunade were working on the Uzukage while Gaara carried them to the hospital.

**Scene Change**

Killer Bee and Fu were leading the team to the area Sasuke landed when they found where his body was supposed to be they were shocked at what they saw

"This is not good Yo", Killer Bee said voicing the thoughts of everyone.

On the ground where most of the blood was a music note drawn into the ground.

**Scene Change**

Mito and Minato looked at the blood covered face of the Uzukage and instantly recognized his face from the pictures around the house and one word was muttered

"Daddy"


	7. She Loves Me

**Chapter 7**

Pain intense pain was all he felt he had just been unconscious for a good two weeks if that's, what the time span Kurama said as he was ripping him a new one.

"You Idiot what did I tell you about using your Shikogan you haven't used it since you fought The Edo Madara", he said.

"What was I supposed to do let the Kirin hit me" Naruto screamed back in defense.

"No you were supposed to Hiraishin away" Kurama countered.

"And Let the village be hit" Naruto countered again.

"Well it doesn't matter the fact is your ok and that's all that matters" Kurama grumbled.

"By the way what happened" Naruto asked.

"I was forced to put you into a coma to try and recuperate that includes putting your mind in a limbo-like state Because you used the Shikogan that's why you can't communicate with the others but there ok _and so are your kids_" he grumbled that last part but Naruto still heard him.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked. "What are you talking about my kids are ok"

"Nothing forget I even said that", Kurama said trying to change the subject while he was mentally slapping himself for his foolish mistake.

"Kurama what are you talking about", Naruto was now officially getting annoyed he wanted to know what the Kitsune was talking about.

Kurama sighed "Fine those two kids you jumped in front of and took the Chidori for those are your kids. At first I wasn't so sure but then I saw their Chakra network and I heard there last words they said to you before you passed out", Kurama explained.

"What did they say", asked Naruto almost afraid of the answer.

"They called you daddy".

Naruto froze solid that was impossible they couldn't be his kids if they were then there mom must be "Sakura" he whispered.

"I always knew something was wrong with how that all went down at the hospital 6 years ago, but I didn't want to get your hopes up only to get them crushed again, but looking at the evidence all this points to one person".

"Sasuke", Naruto growled at the thought of that person.

"Exactly he must have done something to her, what he did I don't know we just need to ask her when you wake up" Kurama shrugged.

Naruto was about to say something when he felt a pull on his mindscape. "It looks like they want to "Naruto said. Kurama nodded and both started walking down the hallway it had been so long since Naruto had been here this part of his mindscape represented his day to day life and his emotion as he looked around the hallway he noticed something "Its darker than it used to be", Naruto said.

Kurama's flashed an emotion was shown, Naruto saw it but didn't say anything, over the years he had come to see Naruto like a son or an annoying little brother. But Naruto wondered why that emotion was shown he knew those eyes those were eyes he lived by those were eyes he kept for most part of his life sadness.

Both sage and Kitsune kept walking until they made it into a room with huge door big enough for Kurama. Naruto jumped on his head and both walked through what they found were the other Jinchuuriki all talking about something but when he walked in they stopped to stare.

"Will you stop staring at me it's getting weird", Naruto said when he was suddenly hit over the head by a very angry cat woman.

"You idiot what were you thinking not only did you go all out but your little stunt scared the entire village half to death it took a lot of negotiations to get this thrown out the window. But that's not the worst part we were all worried sick about you", she screamed.

Naruto looked away ashamed "I know I shouldn't have let him provoke me, but made me so angry how he was talking I just lost control."

Gaara nodded his head "We understand Naruto but on to the most important matter of this discussion Sakura and her two kids",

"What's there to talk about", Naruto asked.

"About what really happened 6 years ago we know what really happened. Apparently Sasuke used Shishui's eye to cast a powerful Genjutsu over Sakura and made her do what she did but why no one couldn't just look in her mind and tell was because he sealed them away it appears Sasuke didn't know that to unlock someone's memories would have to be direct eye contact with the casters Mangekyo", Gaara said.

"So she really didn't mean what she said to me all those years ago", Naruto asked.

"No it was all a lie, so now you all can be a happy family", Fu said in a happy tone.

Naruto looked away "It's not as easy as it sound"

"Why not Naruto we just told you it was a lie she never meant it she loves you she has truly suffered all these years I went into her mind as well what is your issue" Yagura asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN DOES IT NOT MATTER WHAT I FEEL", he screamed as tears started running down his face. "Ever since I was born my life has been ruined by others for their own gain all throughout my life I had to work ten times as harder just to get others to look at me. Hell I had to save my village from extermination more times than I could remember just so they could say my name without hate. And then when I finally have someone who loves me they are taken away by a selfish Bastard. This time he put his head down I love Sakura I love her with all my heart. BUT WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME" he jumped off of Kurama and slammed his fist into the ground. He kept pounding until his fist started to bleed then he started to whisper. "When will it end for me, when will my suffering finally end"? Naruto suddenly felt weight on him and he didn't know why but he felt a little better looking up he found himself in the center of a massive group hug even the Bijuu. Finally Kurama started to talk.

"You don't have to carry a burden alone anymore we will stay by you just give her a chance", everyone backed away and Naruto felt happy, happy that he had friends that were as close his.

"Now there's only one more thing to do muthafucka"

"What Yo" Naruto replied.

Every hit him on the Head "WAKE UP"

**Scene Change**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white ceiling "Hugh I'm in a hospital." He looked around to notice that he was alone. "Those dicks they left me here and they know I hate hospitals." Getting up Naruto felt a spike of pain shoot through his chest. Looking down he saw that his chest was patched up so pumping chakra in that area and looked around on the chair across from him was all his clothes. After a long procedure he finally got his clothes on and jumped out of the window and because he was on the second floor he didn't really need anything to break his fall. He looked up and knew where he was going.

**Scene Change**

Naruto looked up at the gate of his estate it was the estate he built after he learned his parents used to live here but because of Tobi and Kurama the house was destroyed. But with a few Shadow clones and a lot of time he had built a brand new home. He walked up to the door and wondered how he was going to approach this so he decided to yell it "Sakura you home," No answer. "Huh they must be gone oh well I'll meet them in the village". Turning around Naruto started to head for the Konoha market not knowing that would be on mistake he would soon regret.

**Sometime later**

"NARUTO-SAMA YOUR SO COOL", screamed the one Bain of all popular Ninja Fan girls and even worst fan boys. Naruto had been running for almost half an hour now and even though he was injured he still had a good amount of speed on him quickly cutting in an alleyway then he felt it he felt a chakra signature that he didn't quite know but it felt so familiar.

**Scene Change**

Mito was at a small private training ground she had to be stronger she had to make him love her. He was the Uzukage so he couldn't have weak children especially since she couldn't do his prize jutsu while Minato was half way through. She looked down in sadness even Minato had met her father and he ran away in shock if he saw her he would probably laugh at how weak she was compared to her brother. Sure she was the top Kunochi but her brother was the best academy student, always beating her don't get her wrong she loved her brother loved him very much she just wish she could be more like him.

_SNAP_

Faster than an academy student should be she whipped out a Kunai and took a defensive stance "Who's there"

Naruto was hiding in the trees and was shocked this was his daughter this was his little girl he knew it was he just had to get a closer look so he jumped down but landed on a stick. He walked out and saw her eyes bug out at seeing him and he heard her whisper _"Daddy"_

That stopped Naruto in his tracks she was his little girl she was his daughter she looked beautiful she looked at him then took a few small steps then a walk then burst into a full out run "DADDY" Naruto was shocked when the little girl hugged him that he almost fell over onto the ground she wrapped her 6 year old hands around his waist and began to let out 6 years saved tears, tears that were meant for a father it broke his heart this was his daughter he wasn't there for a daughter he abandoned all because of a trick done by a prick. He got down on one knee and wrapped his arms around her "Shh its ok let it out" if one were to look at the situation it would be like Naruto when he first met his mother.

"Daddy can I ask you a question", Mito asked shyly.

Naruto smiled he kind of liked the sound of that "sure honey whatever you want"

"Can you play with me", she closed her eyes scared of his answer he was a Kage there was no way he would play with her even if he was being nice.

"Sure we can play a game we can play any game you want", she looked up at him in shock, his mask was gone and you could see a big grin on his face it was the same grin as hers and Minato she got a smirk on her face "ok then tag your it", she pushed him with strength that shouldn't be possible for a 6 year old and took off into the fields. Naruto laughed this was his daughter he was playing with here he was in a trance at how adorable she looked but then he got a dark look on his face he was going to be beating off boys by the thousands. Then he got a sad face he didn't look forward to her teenage years that's for sure.

"Come on daddy you're supposed to chase me", yeah he was supposed to be playing with her, those thoughts he continued to play tag with his little girl.

**Sometime later**

Both Naruto and Mito were seen glaring daggers at each other if one was to look you could see a little lightning between their eyes she was a threat to him and he was to her both lifted their hands into the air and slammed them on the counter "MORE PLEASE" both said at the same time then glared back at each other.

Yep the duo was at Ichiraku's ramen shop having a competition seeing who could eat the most ramen most people left as the amount they ate was almost inhumane. Two more bowels were placed in front and muttering a quick thank you both went chowing down and the contest continued.

Time

Mito had a pout on her face while Naruto had a grin Ayame went up and counted all the bowels "Mito 8 Naruto 29 Naruto you've beaten your record of 19"

"No fare you cheated", Mito pouted some more.

"Oh really how", Mito looked a little flushed "I don't know yet but I'll figure it out" Naruto started to laugh a little which Mito didn't like to much but then got a little smirk "There is one thing that makes me win though", Mito said.

"Oh really and what is that", Naruto crossed his arms what could she possibly be talking about.

"I don't have to pay the bill", quickly hopping down she ran back to the small training ground they were playing at until they got hungry.

"MITO!"

It was well around 6 and Naruto was currently the most embarrassed man in Konoha why you ask well Mito thought it would be ok to take him to a salon and get a manicure but that wouldn't be the worst part about it Mito was a prankster so she whispered to his manicurist to give him pink nail polish infused with Chakra and he didn't know until it was too late because of the cucumbers on his eyes when he looked down he saw what happened. And to make things worst Yugito and Fu chose at that moment to some in when he was screaming at the person. But then he stopped and turned his white eyes on a little strawberry blond

"**MITOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Now daddy I'm sure we can work this out I Ahh stop it no not there please I'm sorry ah hah ha, ha, ha, ha.", Mito was currently being tortured by a six year olds ultimate weakness the tickle attack.

Yugito and Fu looked at the scene with a smile there Kage was changing

**Scene change**

It was getting late in the afternoon and Naruto sat Mito down for a little talk Mito I don't want you to tell your brother or mother about the day we had I had to erase a lot of memories so people wouldn't know ok"

"But why daddy", Mito was confused why did he do that.

"Because I just want this day to be special so we wouldn't be the talk of the town", Now she kind of understood what he was talking about but she needed to make sure of something.

"I won't daddy but can you promise me something"

"Sure anything you want" and I don't go back on my promises"

"Can you get back together with mommy so we can be a family?"

Naruto was shocked he didn't know what to do he had already said yeah and he didn't want to just take it back it may not have been Sakura's fault from his understanding but it still hurt he looked at her face this was his little girl and he'll be damned if she was going to grow up without a father "Sure honey I promise now where do you live so we can get you home"

**Scene Change**

"No way he couldn't believe it, it was his old apartment complex but that was destroyed during Nagato's Invasion it looked bigger and better he turned to his little girl "Good night Mito" he looked down to see she had tears coming down her face will this be the last time I see you"

No Mito remembers I promised I would make us a family again and that's a promise of a lifetime" She quickly perked up at his statement. And gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Good night daddy, love you" and quickly ran up stairs. Naruto stood frozen in that spot she loved him she actually loved him he turned to walk back to his hotel Opened the door said hi to his fellow Jinchuuriki he didn't even care about them making fun of him for his nail polish He just got into the shower and went to sleep the last thoughts in his mind going through his head.

"_She loves me"_

**OK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE STRICKLY MINATO AND AFTER THAT SAKURA SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THAT.**


	8. He Loves Me Now

**Chapter 8**

Naruto woke up with more of a spunk today he was going to look for his son and spend the day with him the festival was for 3 more days and after that he was leaving and planned on taking his kids with him.

"Naruto what do you plan on doing today going to the salon to dye your hair", Yagura said teasing the man.

"Oh ha, ha really funny actually I'm going to find my son and do some catching up with my son and with that he flashed away.

"Now where to look for a six year old that's the top of his class ah the training grounds" He jumped off into the direction of the nearest training grounds and started looking.

**Scene Change**

Minato was working on a low ranked wind jutsu when he felt a presence behind him he turned around Kunai out and in a defensive position. Serious look on his face but seeing who it was leaning against the tree he instantly turned into a glare "What do you want"

Naruto stopped for a minute in shock his son was glaring at him not the kind of reaction he would expect him to be a little like his sister and hug him but he guess that wasn't the case."I just came to talk and hang out with my son"

"No go away I don't want to talk to you or be around you", he said as he went to retrieve his Kunai.

Now Naruto got a little irritated he just wanted to talk to the kid was that too much to ask for. "Look kid I just want to hang out with you"

Now Minato was pissed as shown when he glared full force at his father "Hang out, Hang out are you a dummy or something I wanted to hang out for six years six years and you didn't even come to visit me or leave a birthday present. I would listen to my mom cry every night because you weren't there for us. She used to tell us all the time how you were the strongest in the world how we were lucky you were our father well it sucks and looking at you all those stories were fake you're not cool hah I bet even I could beat you in a fight go back to Uzushio Uzukage-sama your no dad of mine I hate you", having said what he wanted he ran off tears running down his face.

Naruto was frozen at those last words frozen solid _"He hates me"_ Naruto held his head down _"He Hates me" _a few tears rolled down his face then he looked up with determination and said "then I will make him love me" And set off to look for his son.

**Scene Change**

Stupid dad who does he thinks he is coming into my training to get stronger and wanting to hang out" all through he was hitting a wooden post. The training ground he was on had holes and debris everywhere from the previous battle yep Minato was at Training ground 7.

Naruto walked out of the woods _"What's with everyone coming to this place"_ he thought. He reached up and grabbed a Kunai that was going to his head looking at the kid he said. "Well that's not very nice."

"Why are you here you dummy head", said Minato.

"Look I just came here to talk"

"What don't you get through that big head of yours I Don't Want ANYTHING To DO with You what will it take you to leave me alone". He screamed

"Fight me", Naruto said.

"What"

"You heard me fight me and I'll leave you alone after all I am a weak dummy head right but if I win you have to hang out with me the whole day deal"

Minato looked at him then smirked "you're on". He whipped out a Kunai and charged at his father but suddenly found the Kunai at the back of his neck

"I didn't say go yet son"

"Shut up I'm not your son"

Flipping over he landed on his dads shoulders and was about to smash his head in but instead found a log in place the log was turned into sawdust at the strength of the 6 year old.

"Huh looks like Sakura's been training you" came Naruto's voice from everywhere. Minato released the small Genjutsu to relies a Kunai was at his neck. "But she didn't train you that good".

Minato looked at what he could possibly do and found no other option "I give" he said with his head down and tears started falling to the ground.

Naruto looked at the kids face with his own sad face "hey Minato I promise you that we will have the best time ever but please just give me a chance can you please"

Minato wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up at him "sure I lost so I'll hang out with you ….. Dad"

Naruto suddenly looked like the happiest man alive right now "alright let's go you won't regret it.

**Scene Change**

Naruto was walking through the village Minato walking next to him the lights were flashing as games were being played children running with paint on their faces and throwing paper Kunai at each other. Minato's six year old mind couldn't help but be amazed at all the stuff he had never been to this part before suddenly he saw a booth with big prizes his size the one he saw the most was a toy of his grandfather standing on Gamabunta so quickly pulling his dads jacket he asked "can we go over there"

Naruto looked at the booth and could obviously see the prize his son wanted "Sure let's go"

When Naruto got to the booth he almost laughed at it, it was him with a Rasenshuriken shooting at Zetsu's a middle aged man who looked like a cheapskate ran up to them "Hello do you want to play only 10 Ryo all you need to do is knock down all your enemy's"

Naruto was about to pay the man when Minato looked at him "I don't need your money I got it"

Naruto was a little hurt but shrugged it off.

Inside Minato pulled out the last of his money and counted but he didn't have enough "I only have 8", he said. A little sad because he wouldn't be able to play.

Here you go a twenty was laid out in front he looked up to see his father had paid "here you can play twice", Naruto grinned at the boy "Do you think you can hit more than me.

"Your on", Minato shouted and both sat down two Naruto's held up a Rasenshuriken and started throwing them the plastic disk were hitting the Zetsu's left and right and the points kept getting higher and higher then Tobi came Naruto didn't fire because he wanted his son to get him. Minato fired the Rasenshuriken and hit Tobi. But the screen showed **YOU LOSE** Minato and Naruto both looked at each other "WHAT"

Hey buddy what's the big Idea he hit him why did it say he lost.

Dude you see the masked guy and you see how he's still standing well he lost"

What that's not fair", Minato cried out.

Well life's not fair kid" the man said.

"But this game is based off of me how are you gonna cheat us like that", Naruto was starting to get pissed off now.

"Well to bad buddy go somewhere else then", the guy started to laugh and Minato was just about to jump over the table but Naruto put his hand out in front "alright then let me try one more time".

"But Dad I mean Uzukage-sama he's only going to cheat"

Naruto smiled at the slip up he was cracking and with this next part he knew his son was going to love him. Naruto pulled out a twenty and pushed Minato back and looked at him "This is one reason I'm so strong" He lifted up a finger and a bell sound was screeching through the wind. Everyone within the Vicinity backed away along with the guy Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing this was a move that his dad used on that Uchiha guy. Naruto moved his finger **"mini-Rasenshuriken" **and the whole stand was evaporated the only thing that was left were toys and money one toy in particular floated down to Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked at the man "I win", he smirked and scooped up his son who was still shocked and put him on his shoulders "Here you go son"

Minato took the toy and looked down at his father "That… was…. AWSOME man you held your finger up and everyone got scared and then Boom everything was gone and you got me they toy thanks dad", Minato said hugging his father's head before he wouldn't even want to touch the man but now he was on the guys shoulders hugging him.

"No problem sons now let's go somewhere else"

Minato looked around now and with his new height saw what he was looking for "Over there" Minato pointed. Naruto looked to where he pointed and instantly regretted it "Oh Come On"

**Scene Change**

Naruto for the second time was embarrassed, why you ask well he was currently inside a giant suit that would keep his original clothes from getting wet why they would get wet well maybe it was the giant tank of water that he was hanging under. The booth owner walked up to Minato and gave him some blunt kunai and told him to hit the bulls' eye. "You going down Pops"

Naruto didn't relies hat a clone came up behind him and hooked his suit while he was trying to hide in embarrassment when Minato hit the target Naruto was expecting to hit water. What he which he wasn't disappointed what he didn't expect was 3 Minato's pulling him up with a fishing rod **"MINATOOO"**

**Scene Change**

A soaking wet Naruto was sitting on a stool at Ichiraku's eating his ramen calmly with Minato who was rubbing a few bumps on his head from the impact of Naruto's fist.

"Dad that hurt"

"Yeah yeah just eat your ramen"

Minato was mad now but then got a devious smirk on his lip he went through hands signs as quickly as possible Naruto knew he was doing something but wanted to see what jutsu his son was going to do there was a poof of smoke and two figure were seen out of the smoke were a naked Fu and a naked Yugito. Naruto being overloaded by the sexiness of the Jutsu and passed out from blood lost

**Sometime Later**

Naruto with tissue up his nose was currently blowing his hand as Minato was rolling on the floor with multiple bumps on his head. "Now next time I might not be so nice and might treat you like any other brat and spank you now let's go to the next stand", said Naruto as Minato got up and followed mumbling about revenge. And he saw an opportunity When Naruto looked back he saw his son was gone

Minato walked out of an alleyway smiling he had just took his father's wallet and was currently hiding from the man's wrath so quickly transforming into his father he walked into the Golden Kunai and screamed "all meals are one they Uzukage", there was a loud cheer coming from the crowd and Minato smirked at the handiwork of revenge but he suddenly had the feeling to duck when he looked up he saw Yugito grasping his ear by standers were confused with the two that is until the 'Naruto' transformed into a 6 year old. "Disregard what this little guy said", Yugito said as she dragged the poor six year old out of the restaurant.

**Scene Change**

Minato, Minato, Damn where the hell could he go", Naruto was looking high and low for his son then he felt a tug on his mindscape it was Yugito so he disappeared in a flash. What he saw made him laugh Minato rubbing his ear while Yugito was tapping her foot repeatedly. "I believe this is yours" She said grabbing Minato's ear gain and handing him to Naruto. Naruto took the ear and flashed away with a flaying Minato.

**Scene Change**

Naruto and Minato flashed onto a giant stone it seemed Minato didn't know what happened one second a cat lady was holding his ear then she gave him to his father and now he was on his father's shoulders looking at the sunset overlooking Konoha. Then Naruto stated to talk "look Minato I just want to say I'm sorry I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your sister. I'm sorry I never gave you a gift or even visit I kind of just found out about you but that's not the point what I'm saying is can you ever forgive me"

Minato looked at his father he had to admit he had a ball today and he had come to really like his father even to the point where he would call him dad without hesitation but the hitting on the head wasn't so great it was pretty fun "Yeah I forgive you dad but only if you promise something"

Naruto looked at his son wondering what his promise was going to be, but he would do it anyway"anything son"

"Never leave us again"

Naruto looked over his son his first born and said without hesitation "It's a Promise of a life time son now let's get you home" and with that said he flashed away again.

**Scene Change**

Naruto and Minato at each other "Alright Minato did you have a good time"

"You bet I want to do it again as soon as possible",

"Of course I do it as soon as I can love you son"

Love you to dad good night" Minato said as he ran upstairs.

Naruto smiled as tears ran down his face he was overjoyed his kids loved him both of them even though Minato hated him at first he was happy now because as far as he was concerned

He loves me now


	9. It's brighter

**Chapter 9**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Kyuubifan1000 stay strong buddy.**

Sakura got up from bed with a smile of mixed emotions on her face, 1 Naruto was back in the village for one more day. But that was also a sad moment Naruto was leaving tomorrow leaving both her and her kid. She knew the kids were going to be broken they only got to spend a day with him. Oh yeah she knew even though they tried to keep it a secret she was a trained Jonin under a Sanin she knew her kids were with their father and it also didn't help that Everyone in Konoha knew thanks to Ino. She laughed at how Minato and Mito compared their day with him how they seemed so happy. Sakura looked down they were going to be so heartbroken to see him leave But then a thought came into her mind _"Maybe he can take them with him"_ She walked in the kitchen thinking of her idea the kids were still sleep from the festival and today would be another fun day. She looked into the fridge and noticed it was almost empty "Need to go to the store"

**Sometime Later**

Naruto was walking around the village looking around people were passed out people were chatting kids were playing and just having a good time. Some people bowed to him some people waved they all understood why he couldn't come back to Konoha he was a Kage of a village that was eventually going to defeat the sound. But that was no way to think right now what he really needed to worry about was his kids and the promise he made to them

_(Flashback)_

"_Can you get back together with mommy so we can be a family?"_

_(Flashback End)_

That was the promise he made to Mito plus the promise made to his son

(Flashback)

"_Never leave us again"_

_(Flashback end)_

Would he be able to do that would he have to break those promise he made to his own kids. He hadn't seen Sakura since the Sasuke incident and he didn't know what he was "Ouch", a person said as the fell down the bags the person was carrying all fell but Naruto with his fast reflexes and awesomeness caught all the bags. "Sorry about that "Naruto said the bags were covering his face so he couldn't see who he had knocked over.

"Oh it's ok", Sakura said she didn't know who this guy was but for some reason she suddenly felt warm "Here let me take those from you", she took the bag that was covering his face and regretted it. "Naruto-kun", she whispered. _Oh my God I'm so screwed"_ she thought.

Naruto on the other hand was shocked at who it was "Sakura" _wow what a coincidence"_

An award silence befell the two who kept trying to divert their eyes elsewhere neither one finding the right words to start a conversation, this passed for a minute or so before Naruto finally spoke "Um let me carry these home for you", he said.

"Um thank you", said Sakura as she lead the way to her home. As they were walking neither could find the right word to say to one another it wasn't until they made it to Sakura's apartment that words were spoken "Um do you need help", Naruto asked.

"Oh sure", she said as she opened the door as he was walking in he couldn't help but realize this was his old apartment he was about to ask a question about it but he had to hold himself up because of the extra weight of Minato and Mito both jumping on his legs and sitting on his feet causing Naruto to make shadow clones to take the bags away as he played with his kids.

Sakura from the kitchen couldn't help but smile at the scene but she was also sad tomorrow they wouldn't get to do that. Or would she have another chance like this again "Naruto can I speak with you in private" she motioned for the front door.

"Umm OK: Naruto quickly noticed the hint so he put the kids down "Mommy and daddy are going to talk in private ok", the twins nodded and started to play with each other as Naruto followed Sakura out the door. He quickly put a silencer seal on the door so the kids wouldn't try to ease drop "So what's up- wait Sakura you ok", he noticed she was crying.

"No it just so many emotions running through me right now it's overwhelming me, So many things I want to say to you, So many things left unsaid." She said.

"Well, start out 1 by 1 ok", Naruto explained he hated to see a women cry.

"Naruto I'm sorry so sorry for crushing your heart the way I did"

"Sakura its ok it was Sasuke's doing-"he was cut off.

"Please just listen to me, It may have been Sasuke behind the scenes but it was all me I was the one who said all those things to you I was the one who made out with Sasuke I was the one who caused this war with Sound I'm the one who caused it all. Sasuke may have been behind the scenes but it was all me I was the one who through our love away, I'm the one who caused you to not love me", she cried out.

"Sakura that's not true", he tried to calm her down.

She looked at him with a hard stare "Then why won't you call me Sakura-chan anymore"

Naruto froze solid. But tried to not make it noticeable but that little action was all Sakura needed she turned her head away "I knew it you hate me why can't things go back to the way they were"

Naruto sighed "Sakura I'm sorry but it can never be the same between us", he said.

Sakura started to break down this is what she feared, every single word he said was tearing a hole in her heart. But she was suddenly turned around "But we can start over, over a date if you accept"

Sakura hugged him yes, yes a thousand times yes oh thank you, thank you, thank you I promise you this time you won't regret it" she hugged him.

**Sometime Later**

"So how do I look", Sakura asked.

"Good", said Mito.

"No I don't like it"

"Uughh YOU LOOK FINE", they both screamed they had been at this for an hour now and so far.

"Ok geez you don't have to yell you know I pushed you into this world", Sakura said.

"**MMMMOOOOMMMM",** the whole village looked towards their apartment.

**(Sometime later)**

So far their date had been ok they walked around the village with arms hooked within each other all throughout the day Sakura's life felt better in her opinion almost since they started She had been bowed to cried to and outright given money gold diamonds, family heirlooms Hell a few even offered to be her slave but she turned It all down she couldn't do that to people even if mostly of it hurt. But as far as she could tell she was somewhat happy the village loved her again all because this man was walking side by side with her. Now she just had to have him love her like he used to and then she remembered something that she and a certain chef came up with for a special occasion years ago she just hoped the man still remembered.

**Scene Change**

Ok Naruto wasn't the sharpest Kunai in the bunch but he knew something was up, how could he tell well for one when they got to Ichiraku's immediately Sakura whispered to the old man and went back to try and ask him questions then Teuchi came back and said they didn't clean all the bowels and there was only a supersized one left which Sakura quickly agreed to before he could do anything that was when he brought out a huge bowel of Ramen and two chopsticks then he remembered this was the same thing that happened on his birthday the only thing that was missing was the song.

**Can you feel the love tonight?****  
><strong>**The peace the evening brings****  
><strong>**The world, for once, in perfect harmony****  
><strong>**With all its living things****  
><strong> 

******So many things to tell her****  
><strong>**But how to make her see****  
><strong>**The truth about my past? Impossible!****  
><strong>**She'd turn away from me******

**He's holding back, he's hiding****  
><strong>**But what, I can't decide****  
><strong>**Why won't he be the king I know he is****  
><strong>**The king I see inside?****  
><strong> 

**[Chorus:]****  
><strong>**Can you feel the love tonight?****  
><strong>**The peace the evening brings****  
><strong>**The world, for once, in perfect harmony****  
><strong>**With all its living things****  
><strong>**Can you feel the love tonight?****  
><strong>**You needn't look too far****  
><strong>**Stealing through the night's uncertainties****  
><strong>**Love is where they are**

All throughout this song Naruto was eating along with Sakura going down memory lane he had his eyes closed so he couldn't really see what was going on that is until he felt a pull on his Raman noodle he was trying to eat, he opened his eyes to see Sakura wasn't paying attention as her Ramen noodle was being pulled then he realized they were eating the same noodle and if watching movies all his life were right then he was heading straight into a kiss but why didn't he move away why didn't he stop himself he knew that answer he wanted to kiss her they were getting closer and closer but he couldn't let her know he wanted to so he turned away and when their lips met it was just like seven years ago.

**Scene Change**

They were both silent both had thoughts about what happened neither really looking at each other but if one was to take a closer look you could see there was an occasional glance at one another Sakura had just one more chance one more chance to make him fall in love with her and she knew just where to go quickly grabbing his arm she yanked him to a good old fashioned Karaoke bar

When they made it Naruto was Silent he remembered this place they had come here on couples night multiple time he was forcefully pushed down and told to stay when he looked for Sakura he couldn't see her anywhere he heard some arguing in the curtain but that quickly died down when the lights turned back on he could see Sakura standing in the middle. Music soon started to play and she started to sing

**If I****  
><strong>**Should stay****  
><strong>**I would only be in your way****  
><strong>**So I'll go****  
><strong>**But I know****  
><strong>**I'll think of you every step of****  
><strong>**the way******

**And I...****  
><strong>**Will always****  
><strong>**Love you, ouch****  
><strong>**Will always****  
><strong>**Love you****  
><strong>**You****  
><strong>**My darling you****  
><strong>**Mmm-mm******

**Bittersweet****  
><strong>**Memories****  
><strong>**That is all I'm taking with me****  
><strong>**So good-bye****  
><strong>**Please don't cry****  
><strong>**We both know I'm not what you****  
><strong>**You need******

**And I...****  
><strong>**Will always love you****  
><strong>**I...****  
><strong>**Will always love you****  
><strong>**You, ooh******

_**[Instrumental / Sax solo]**_****

**I hope****  
><strong>**life treats you kind****  
><strong>**And I hope****  
><strong>**you have all you've dreamed of****  
><strong>**And I wish you joy****  
><strong>**and happiness****  
><strong>**But above all this****  
><strong>**I wish you love******

**And I...****  
><strong>**Will always love you****  
><strong>**I...****  
><strong>**Will always love you****  
><strong>_**[Repeat]**_****

**I, I will always love****  
><strong>**You...****  
><strong>**You****  
><strong>**Darling I love you****  
><strong>**I'll always****  
><strong>**I'll always****  
><strong>**Love****  
><strong>**You..**

When the song ended Naruto was the first to get up clapping he had tears in his eyes from the beauty of the song he was soon followed by the people inside and out of the bar as people were literally dropping what they were doing just to see what that beautiful Music was. Ad throughout that whole song Sakura kept her eyes focused on Naruto the entire time.

**Scene Change**

Both were walking down a path to the more secluded areas of the village and even now Naruto wouldn't stop talking about how awesome Sakura was at singing obviously she had gotten better at singing hell she could be a pro.

"Sakura how did you get that good", he asked.

Sakura looked at him laughing at how much he wanted to know well when you have kids to sing to you kind of get better at singing if you want them to fall asleep"

Naruto was shocked she had been singing to their kids this whole time. He put his head down which she noticed then she thought of a quick way to cheer him up also a plan got in her head "hey Naruto-kun lets spar". She jumped back taking a defensive stance. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto sent a punch her way which she quickly moved out the way of but he disappeared and landed behind her whom she knew he would and sent a punch which ripped his shirt off from him narrowly dodging the attack.

"Your going to have to be faster Sakura **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **each clone disappeared attached her but this was a tricky move against a single opponent because sometimes clones would hit each other sometimes he would get hit himself but Sakura on the other hand was a different story she knew the Hiraishin and how It worked so when a clone would appear she would notice it hesitate that was her chance and after a few more it was only her and Naruto they weren't really hurt they were just tired and a little bruised when Naruto flashed away and was in front of her but when was about to punch her she grabbed him and fell back holding onto him then she whispered in his ear _I Win._

Naruto in a sense of panic flashed away to the first place he could think of he would not let her win this spar.

**Scene Change Flower field**

Both Naruto and Sakura was sent rolling down a hill at a moderate speed each one trying to get the upper hand on each other when they stopped Naruto was on top of her with her arms pined he looked her in the eyes and said "No I win".

Both started to laugh at each other they were having fun this entire time that is until Sakura stopped, leaned up and kissed Naruto on the lips he stopped and looked at her in shock but that quickly changed as they both leaned up and kissed in full force.

**Scene Change**

Kurama had been sitting in the mindscape of Naruto but then he suddenly looked up at his surrounding and chuckled then laid his head back down "Its Brighter Now"

**Ok this was a difficult chapter to write but I got it done don't forget to review and if anyone can try and guess what scene was the restaurant and the flower field and why did Kurama say its brighter now. Anyways chapter was dedicated to Kyuubifan1000 stay strong. **

**Also Thank Kyuubifan1000 AirNaruto45 and VasutaTheConqueror. See ya**


	10. Everything's Right

**Chapter 10**

**Check out my cousins Fanfiction Naruto's great Battle**

Sakura didn't know what happened but all she knows is that when she woke up she felt her pillow was moving she cranked her eyes open to see a head of blonde hair but that's not the only thing. When she tried to move she found herself moaning in pleasure for some reason looking under the sheets she realized that she was on his member. Suddenly memories of last night flooded her mind, the flower field, then the front door then finally the bedroom. And the thoughts that followed made her blushed, she hadn't felt that way in years. And as far as she could tell she wanted that again. So making a shadow clone that went to check on the door only to find out a silencer seal was on the door this caused a smirk to appear on her face seems Naruto didn't want their kids walking in on them even if they were smarter than most Genin they were still 6.

Looking down she saw he was still asleep, she couldn't have that at all so putting both hands into a seal the birth control jutsu went into affect putting her hands on either side of the bed she began to bounce up and down repeatedly which caused the reaction she was looking for as Naruto woke up and before he could say anything she put her hand over his mouth "don't talk just enjoy" she said as she continued with her movements.

"Well what about the kids they will want some food soon", said Naruto not that he didn't enjoy it.

"They can fax their own food now shut up I have 7 years of Fucking to make up for", she said. Naruto shook his head it appears she forgot he was the dominant one and right now he wanted control but then he got an Idea "Sorry Sakura but you're not in control" making a hand seal there was a cloud of smoke that covered the room when it cleared multiple naked Naruto's filled the room "WE ARE" they all said at once.

Sakura started to sweat nervously she remembered this for it happened before when she and Ino argued and Naruto punished her and if she remembered correctly she would be soar for a few weeks.

**Next Day**

34 hours, for 34 hours Sakura's lower regions were assaulted by the multiple Naruto's and to make things worse she couldn't even pass out because of a trick Naruto learned that chakra is constantly pumped into the person to prevent exhaustion so as you can tell Sakura was walking very slowly not even medical jutsu could heal the wonderful beating her vagina just endured her womb was so stretched from all sex and to make it all worse she couldn't even sleep from all the Chakra that Naruto gave her she just decided to go to work. As she passed people were bowing to her it was strange really just a month ago they would throw eggs at her or rocks along with glare at her but now their faces showed something regret yes that was it regret they regret what they did to her. They were hoping she would forgive them its funny really because she was hoping that they had forgiving her. Then a chakra signature appeared she turned to see an Anbu member appear next to her.

"Haruno-san Hokage-Sama would like to see you", and with that the Anbu vanished.

Sakura sighed time for another grilling from the Hokage

**Scene Change**

_Knock, knock_ "come in", said Tsunade. When she saw it was Sakura she motioned for Sakura to sit which she did when Sakura sat down Tsunade sat facing her "Sakura do you know why I called you in here".

Sakura shook her head no.

Tsunade stood up and walked around the table when she stood in front of Sakura she suddenly fell down to her knees tears pouring from her eyes "I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so, so sorry I never should have treated you the way I did, I never should have let all those things happen. I know it's hard but could you ever find it in your heart to forg-"she was cut off as two arms were wrapped around her.

"Tsunade-sama its ok I know why you did what you did. If I was in the same position I would do the same thing."Sakura said.

This made Tsunade cry even more after all the shit she allowed to happen to this girl that only a Jinchuuriki could take and yet she still had a smile on her face hell she even seemed to glow. "Sakura I just want to know how did you do, it how did you survive the treatment of this village for 7 years."

"They gave me hope, Minato Mito were the ones who got me up everyday those two are just like their father, putting smiles everywhere they go. And him Naruto made me keep going he was the man I love and I couldn't live in peace without seeing him again to even say sorry to the point where I even believed that I deserved all the treatment the villagers gave to me", Sakura looked out the Window "He's the reason why the world shines and the reason I shine.

_Knock, Knock_ "Hey Sakura-chan you in here- oh hey old hag", he grinned but that quickly turned to Sakura "we have to go Sakura today's the last day of the festival so we have to go" and with that he swooped in and grabbed Sakura by the waist who squealed in the process and with a bye both disappeared in a flash of light. Tsunade got off the ground and stared at the place where Sakura last stood then looked out the window "That's still not enough I can do better SHIZUNE".

**Scene Change**

Sakura was walking holding Mito's hand while Minato was on Naruto's shoulders they were playing multiple games winning multiple prizes people were bowing saying sorry some even gave gifts which were currently being carried by Naruto clones. There were also people who were wondering what was up with Sakura since she was walking kind of funny but they brushed it off as nothing. They had a good day today the sun was shining and animals were chirping they just came back from a picnic.

As they were walking they noticed that Konoha was quiet to quiet Naruto and Sakura noticed along with the kids, it was Minato who voiced everyone's thoughts "It's quiet".

Naruto closed his eyes and sage mode came to life he opened his eyes "There at the Hokage tower lets go" Naruto took off with Minato along with Sakura who had Mito following him.

**Hokage Tower**

When they landed they looked to see everyone was talking with each other until a child saw them "Their here" which caused everyone to look the whole village seemed to be here Tsunade stepped forward. "Sakura Haruno I the Godaime Hokage last of the Sannin Tsunade Senju hereby humbly say on the behalf of Konoha Were sorry" To which she bowed to her soon she was followed by multiple waves of people bowing some even laying their faces on the ground from the Oldest man to the smallest child everyone bowed and shouted in one voice

"**WERE SORRY SAKURA HURANO"**

Sakura had tears in her eyes "Thank you thank you everyone, its ok I forgive you all", she said.

It was Naruto who spoke next he walked up to Tsunade "Old hag I'm taking Sakura and my kids to Uzushio", Tsunade just shook her head at the proclamation while Minato and Mito cheered at the thought. A villager shouted "LETS PARTY"

Naruto walked over to Sakura "Come on lets go", He said grabbing her and the kids and was off in a flash.

**Scene Change**

They landed in the apartment living room and Naruto turned to the kids "You two go play whiles me and your mom have a talk ok", both kids nodded and ran off. Sakura started to walk in the room while Naruto followed her "Sakura we need to talk",

"Hey Naruto where are the rest of the Jinchuuriki"

"They let back to Uzu but that's not the point are you ok"

"Yeah sure I'm ok I'm perfectly fine I've never been better", She punched the wall behind her "I've never been more happy"

Naruto walked to her "come on tell me"

"How fucking dare they. How fucking dare they think that a few sorry and a few gift could make up for 7 years of pain. How do they expect all the embarrassment all the tears I've shed how could they just expect it to go away like just a few weeks ago they were thinking of new ways to make my life along with our kids more hell. And all because of that damned Uchiha he made my life hell as well, He's the one who wants to hate everything I hope he fucking rots in hell with the rest of his tainted inbreed blood. Oh and let's not forget my so called friends, you I understand Naruto-kun you were hurt I understand that but what about my friend all those who abandoned me to the wolves all the Konoha ninja 12 left me all because of a lie. And you want to know what's the worst thing is", she yelled

"What Sakura-chan"

"I FEEL AS IF I FUCKING DESERVE MORE", she fell to the floor and broke down. Naruto having enough ran over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she cried in his chest she looked up to him "How did you do it Naruto-kun, how did you survive 15 years of that. What kept you from turning out like Gaara was"?

He held up their hands and Sakura looked at the rings that were on them "You kept me going you were the one who kept me going. And for that I thank you Sakura. And I'm also sorry", he said.

She looked up at him with confusion "Sorry for what"

"For not being there for you, for not being your shoulder to cry on I'm sorry for not being there for our kids", he stood up with her but he went back down on one knee "But that's going to change today", he took her hand "Sakura Haruno will you marry me-"he couldn't even get the rest out because she had hugged him knocking both on the floor "Yes, yes a thousand times yes", she shouted. Naruto chuckled at her and they both stood up come on let's get the kids and enjoy the party while" 12 shadow clones appeared "They pack everything up". He smirked and took her hand and both were gone in a flash

**A few days later**

It had been a day since they left Konoha and were on their way to Uzu currently they were laying inside a inn with one bed in the bed Naruto had Mito in his right arm while Sakura was on his left with her head on his shoulder while Minato was laying across his parent leg. Sakura was the only one awake and couldn't help but shed a tear in happiness as she closed her eyes on her human pillow because for once in 7 long years everything was right.

**Sorry for the short chapter I was writing other stories that I will be posting soon and kind of forgot about the days I haven't updated I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. One and I have a request can someone please draw that last scene for me please I really want to see a picture of that. I got the idea from a DBZ pic I saw with Gohan Videl and Pan. And so I was wondering could someone please draw that scene for me.**


	11. You Will Pay

**Sorry for the late update had major writers block but I'm all good heres chapter 11 more of Sakura's emotions are coming out and so will next chapter but check out my new story Uzumaki clan.**

Sakura was nervous as she could be, why you ask well she was walking through a village that was twice the size of Konoha and twice as many people, people from every single village was here hell was that Temari she just saw, never mind the village was huge. As soon as they walked into the village they were immediately surrounded by Anbu will the Uzumaki symbol on their mask the twins were shocked the village had tall buildings bigger than Konoha's a river cut through the center of the village every building held the Uzumaki symbol on it which made her quite curious. She was about to ask Naruto about it but like always which greatly annoyed her he seemed to have read her mind

"Most of the village was built from the ruins of the old Uzushio that's why a lot of buildings have the symbol while others don't."

Sakura's mouth could only form an O shape of understanding while the twins pulled their head back to look at the skyscrapers. Mito looked to the rooftops to see Ninja standing guard looking down on the village. The family cut a corner and what happened next shocked them even Naruto a little "Welcome back Uzukage-sama", was the cheers of multiple people. Minato was already starting to like this village and if this is what his dad got for being hokage of this village then he would have to become Hokage of Uzu he looked up to his old man "Hey dad what's It like being Hokage".

Naruto chuckled at his son's mix-up of words "Actually son I'm not Hokage I'm the Uzukage and what's it like well that's for another time I'm sure you're tired." As if on cue both the twins yawned a couple of fan girls couldn't help but aww at the display as Naruto picked up both his kids and turned to Sakura come on we'll go home". She nodded and grabbed his cloak and both flashed away as the people of Uzu started to cheer for their Kage return.

**A few weeks later**

Life in Uzu was great for the new family Mito and Minato were both adapting well, they were friends with Gaara's kids who Sakura was surprised were the same age as the twins but what surprised Sakura the most was that Gaara and Matsuri also had a multiple birth but the difference was they had triplets instead. 2 boys 1 girl the oldest Kinno named after his father had dirty blonde hair which like his father short and spiky.

The second oldest Yashamaru named after Gaara's uncle has brown hair like his mother with red highlights. His was longer than his brothers but he still has that look which Naruto named the Gaara look much too the later's annoyance.

The youngest Karura was a sweet and somewhat shy girl unlike her brothers she was able to hold a conversation with instead of the 'Gaara look'. But what was funny was that they all had a little gourd full of sand on their backs. Sakura found it quite cute and very surprising that they had the sand release along with magnet allowing them to manipulate other forms of sand. But unlike their father they didn't have the control to have numerous pouches on their side which had a special seal that held more sand than the pouch or even the gourd on his back could ever hold.

Naruto was sitting in his office doing the usual paperwork he wanted to know what the Hell he was going to do about this war many sound ninja have attempted to infiltrate the village but we quickly snuffed out and dealt with accordingly. Naruto put his work down and looked u as something burst through the door, it was his newly discovered cousin Karin she stomped up to his desk and glared at him "Naruto I need at new sensei"

Naruto sighed this was a repeated offence every week Karin would get a combat trainer and because she was an Uzumaki she quickly adapted and when she outgrew the trainer she would fight that person, she would win then move onto the next and she would act like a complete brat when she didn't get her way. She even demanded Naruto train her. He agreed and when she couldn't beat him she threw a hissy fit Naruto quickly took action. She never wanted to be his student ever again. "What happened this time?"

"Well he thought that he could get with the Uzukage's cousin instead of train her and kept asking for a date but he learned his place soon enough". She said holding her fist up.

Naruto sweat dropped and went back to his paperwork. What was it about Uzumaki women that always scared him he didn't know? "Hey are you listening to me" he continued to ignore her hoping she would go away for now what surprised him the most was she did in fact leave but not before damaging his door. Oh well at least it's not him.

**Sometime later**

At the Uzumaki Mansion all was quiet Mito and Minato were both asleep in their rooms a barrier were placed throughout the house to tell if anyone would enter the house. In the master bed room Naruto and Sakura were sleeping when Suddenly Sakura shot up with a cry of fright she was shaking tears were pouring from her eyes. Her cry woke up Naruto who was instantly by her side

"Sakura-chan what's wrong" Sakura looked at Naruto tears were pouring down her face. She stared at him before crying some more. Naruto reacting on instinct wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest while he stroked her hair. Whatever was bothering her must have been serious maybe it was a nightmare. It had taken a complete hour to calm her down she wasn't crying anymore but she was really shaken up.

"Tell me what's wrong Sakura-chan was it a nightmare"

She shook her head in his chest she moved her head to allow herself to talk she "It was horrible I had a dream that Sasuke came back and used that horrible jutsu again you were so hurt you sent us back to Konoha where we were hated even more to the point that the twin were beaten almost every day. My Chakra was sealed away so I couldn't do anything, every day I would see Minato and Mito treated like crap everyday no one would even talk to them. We were abused everyday they even made it a sport. Then the dream flashed forward a couple of years you had ended the war with sound and the world was at peace again but you wanted nothing to do with us you didn't even claim the twins as your own. One day on the day that was to celebrate the end of the 4th Shinobi world war some Shinobi got drunk and decided to 'have fun'. They followed Mito and they, they Oh My God."

Naruto stopped her right there it was painful for even him to hear she didn't even need to hear the rest to understand what happened. He was about to say something when she continued to speak.

"When a message told you what happened you laughed like it was some kind of sick joke. The message attacked you for laughing but you killed him when you pulled the mask off you saw it was Minato and you laughed even more it's like I was their but I wasn't it was horrible then I looked at your eyes when they stared at me they became the Sharingan. Your body flickered and Sasuke stood in your place then I ran to the valley of the end where Sasuke's body was buried I uncovered it and when I did I found it was you in his place. It was horrible I didn't t know what to do but try to take my own life I grabbed a Kunai and committed suicide but I was still alive. I tried multiple time to try to kill myself but it was all for nothing. I had nothing Mito died from her injuries, you and Minato were killed. And Sasuke with the power behind Uzu marched on Konoha. When I try to fight him I lose and he finally kills me and I wake up."

Naruto was shell shocked that wasn't a nightmare that was hell, no wonder she was shaking he knew she would not be able to sleep in peace with that horrible nightmare in her head quickly made a decision "Sakura look at me", he said. When she did all she saw was red, gold then Darkness. Naruto with the Shikogan sucked out the horrible nightmare and sealed it away hell tears were pouring down his eyes as he swathe dream he even felt her emotions he looked down at her sleeping figure and pulled her closer. He could only think of one person who could make her suffer through all of this. He looked out into the distance of Uzu. Past the rivers, past the mountains, all the way to a man on a table even though he wasn't remotely close he could see him the man of the clan who ruined his life He balled his fist up. Sakura still in his arms he swore.

Sasuke by my name as an Uzumaki I will make sure you and your clan pays. By the time I'm done the Uchiha will be a memory. By my honor as an Uzumaki I swear

You will all Pay

**And cut sorry for the short Chapter but I had major writers block and please read my new story Uzumaki Clan and dont forget to reviw them both. Thank You.**


	12. Thank You

Naruto looked at the other occupants in the room this was a serious issue that was brought up a spy had just came to them with some disturbing news "Sasuke's absorbed Kabuto" that got everyone talking. Even the all serious Killer Bee

"We need to end this war in one clean sweep and take out Sasuke once and for all", others agreed with this idea Sasuke was now way to dangerous now and he now had control of Sound Empire it was going to be all out war.

Naruto spoke "Then we amass the army and do a clean invasion of the mainland recall all troops and have them spend time with their families within a week we will split the armies into 9 under each commanded by us. In a week's time I will battle Sasuke and this time I will kill him, with the death of Sasuke this war will finally end, all in favor say I"

Gaara "I"

Yugito "I"

Yagura "I"

Roshi "I"

Han "I"

Fu "I"

Killer B "I"

Naruto nodded "Good meeting dismissed" He got up and walked out of the room as soon as he made it out the door his legs were tackled looking down he saw a head of spiky hair "Minato what are you doing here"

"Dad you have to help me save me from her"

Naruto was confused what was this boy talking about, but he didn't have to wonder long.

"Minato, oh Minato where are you" a voice came from around the corner of the hallway.

Minato jumped up in surprise at the voice. Looking up at his father Naruto didn't even have to ask as he grabbed his son by his hand and flashed away.

**Scene Change**

Both males flashed into the house of when Minato saw where they were he thanked his father. Which caused Naruto to ask questions "Minato who was that", he asked.

"Karura she wouldn't leave me alone", He pouted.

Naruto chuckled at his sons predicament "It's ok son she just wants to be friends with you that's all"

"Why does she always mess with me if she wants to be my friend?"

Now Naruto was at a lost what was he supposed to say 'she likes you' come on their six was this being a dad well use the excuse that he always settled with "Girls are weird son"

"Oh ok, hey dad can we train", he asked.

"Sure son we can train-"but he was cut off by another person

"Daddy can we train to" He looked back and saw both Sakura and Mito standing at the door with a grin on their faces.

"Uh sure lets go", and with that they family went out to the backyard where there was a huge training field. "So how are we going to do this, boys vs. girls" everyone seemed ok with that and so everyone went into their respective teams.

Alright Minato this is what were going to do your going to make shadow clones while I make one as well which will take my spot as I take out your mom while you handle our sister"

Minato nodded they looked to see the girls were already ready supposedly they made a plan already. Bothe boys charged Minato making shadow clone while Naruto used the smoke to make one himself while he transformed into his son.

The girls charged at the boys Mito punching the ground while Sakura surprisingly went for Minato or rather Minato's clone 'Naruto' quickly ran to Minato's rescue but was kicked away which caused him to disappear, Naruto seeing that his plan didn't work settled for facing them head on that is until Mito and Sakura punched the ground Naruto grabbed Minato and jumped onto one of the pillars of stone made by the girls. He was about to make another plan until he saw Minato jump off and punched the ground as well Naruto could only stare in shock as both his kids traded blow for blow each time one would miss an hit the ground a crater would form. Every time a tree was hit it would become firewood. He was about to say something to Sakura when Minato called out **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **The fire ball was going for his daughter he was about to interfere when Sakura grabbed his shoulder he looked to her and she shook her head then pointed back at the kids until his jaw reached impossible lengths as his daughter countered with **Suiton: Teppōdama **which created a thick mist between the two until Minato jumped out of the smoke and punched his sister which instead of hitting the ground turned into water then Mito appeared behind Minato and hit him but to her surprise he turned to smoke then the real Minato kicked her from behind. As he was about to follow up with a punch she parried his strike blow for blow.

Naruto was shocked no he was dumbstruck his kids were freaking amazing they were at least Chunnin level hell he forgot this was a team spar and why wasn't Sakura attacking him he looked to her for an explanations

"What did you really think the children of Naruto Uzumaki Uzukage toad sage Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Sakura Haruno top medic in the world able to rival Tsunade herself would be weak little children. I knew the hate Konoha held for me so I feared that would spread to our children so I trained them. They begged me to set this up to show you what they have they wanted to see if they were worthy of being called your children. And looks like they are about to finish this up.

Minato and Mito were in an odd position both of them had punched each other across the face causing them both to fly back. They both got up and made a clone of themselves the originals holding out their hand. Naruto looked in disbelief no they weren't they couldn't possibly. But true to the stance both had a Rasengan come to life they both charged at each other and shouted at the same time

"I Will WIN **RASENGAN**" the explosion sent both kids back each rolling from the momentum of the explosion. Both kids were on one knee panting hard they were officially out of Chakra to use but they still wouldn't give up. If one were to look closer both their eyes were no longer blue but red.

Yep that did it that was the final pebble that caused the rock slide Naruto the Uzukage, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Sage of the toad, the prophecy child passed out. Mito and Minato were about to charge at each other to finish it as soon as they were about to reach each other they both passed out from exhaustion.

Sakura sighed she knew this would happen so making some shadow clones she picked up all 3 and made her way into the house to put all 3 children in bed.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

'Kurama, Kurama how in Kami's name do my kids have your chakra", he shouted at the beast who was sitting in a makeshift bed of his tails.

"**It seems that thanks to you taking control of my chakra it sort of given your children a bloodline if you will like the Shikogan" he said casually**

"Are you serious my kids have that but then can they have the chakra cloak?"

"**Maybe I don't know and apparently I don't care so they have your bloodline and what if they have the Shikogan then you sir will without a doubt the most powerful clan in existence and as far as I can tell I'm pretty damn glad it's the clan of someone I like instead of someone I don't give a damn about"**

"Aww you give a damn about me"

"**Get out and find out how your kids are so damn powerful" the Kitsune was annoyed now show one act of Kindness and all of a sudden the kit thinks he's all luvy duvy now **

Sure thing Kurama" Naruto turned to leave but stopped "Hey Kurama"

"**What Kit"**

"Thank you, for having me get my family back, For getting me out of all these jams. Thank you for everything", and with that he turned and left the mindscape.

Even though He would never tell him Kurama for the first time in a thousand years shed a tear of happiness.

**Sorry for not posting I was trying to get attention to Uzumaki Clan oh and don't forget to review both stories. I'll try to post as soon as possible. And please check out Uzumaki clan.**


	13. Preparing For War

56,000 that was the number estimated of Uzu's military forces that were called to arms this was the army that would save the world from the tyrant that was Sound. These were the people who would free the world and finally establish peace. There were people of all villages Iwa Kumo Suna Taki the list just went on and on. These were his people he was there Uzukage he was there Leader there Shadow he was the one who had to lead this military force Him along with the other Jinchuuriki were standing on a cliff overlooking the 9 armies each under a different Jinchuuriki. He stepped forward to his troops before he could even speak cheers all over were heard. **"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama." **Those were the chants of his people the ones who when he took office he had sworn to protect with his life.

"People of Uzu we are currently in a war. A war that we will defiantly win. A war that we fight for our country and future generations this war is just a cloud and behind every cloud is a sun that shines for the future. There will be a lot of pain from this war that we will all experience. When we feel that person's pain we will understand someone. Let's not feel pain but acceptance let us strive to look over the pain that will come from this war. I will be there for you, as your Kage. I will be the one who will your shoulder to cry on if no one else will we the Jinchuuriki will. We all have experienced pain that we have buried to the point that some of us hated Humanity itself. But look at us now we are the ones leading the most powerful nation on the face of the planet. We are the one who will keep you all safe, just as you will keep us safe. We Are The People Of Uzu.

AND WE WILL WIN." He held his fist above his head as cheers for him thundered throughout the village, He along with the Jinchuuriki turned to leave Naruto with a huge smile on his face he was going to win this war he was going to finally make peace by crushing the sound village, and its empire.

**Scene Change**

"Doctor are you sure about this"

"Yes you pink haired buffoon there is no way in hell you're going to war"

"But I'm the head medic I need to be on the field I need to be by my husband's side" she tried to protest but Karin wasn't having it.

"If you don't tell him I will your carrying my cousin's child a boy by the looks of it I felt that chakra because I'm the best sensor in the world. You pregnant with the child of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Sandaime Uzukage so you better start thinking of some names while you're at home because as your doctor and cousin by marriage I forbid you from going and just to make sure I will check by the compound to see if you told Naruto". Karin said. It was different then her normal rude tone, it was still rude but it was a since of worry in her voice. She just wondered how she would tell Naruto that she was pregnant.

**Scene Change**

Naruto was in his chambers overlooking a map of the continent little figurines of the 9 were strewn with arrows of where to go and attack

Gaara to Suna then sweep up to take Ame

Yugito to Yuga and Shimo

Yagura was tasked with the siege of Kiri while Utakata was in charge of liberating the Island countries he was their Fleet admiral supreme commander of the navy he would come in handy during this war.

Roshi would lead his force on a sprint to Iwa where he would siege the village while Han took on the countryside along with Ishi

Fu would take Taki Kusa and bypass Ame to take Tani.

Killer bee would take Kumo he would be the one to take out the supply lines for the enemy.

Naruto himself well he would lead his force to the heart of the horrible empire he would go to Oto itself to take the grand prize, the head of Sasuke Uchiha. Plans ready he was going to deliver the assignments to the rest of the 9 they were all moving out today he wanted this war done with as soon as possible.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in"

Sakura walked into the room with a nervous look on her face she had to tell him. "Naruto we have to talk."

"Oh sure Sakura-chan what's up"

"Can you make a promise to me Naruto-kun"

Anything"

Promise me come back to me please come back to me when this is over", she broke down and Naruto was instantly over to her side, arms wrapped around like a shield.

"I will Sakura-chan we both will see the end of this war together"

"That's the thing I can't"

"Why not Sakura-chan"

Because I'm pregnant" She closed her eyes waiting for his anger at her but there was none all she heard was him sitting on the floor. She looked at his face to see it had a smile on it "You're pregnant"

She nodded her head she was so stupid for not using the birth control jutsu now she was still burdening him

"Yatta I'm going to have another child"

Sakura was shocked he was happy she thought he would be furious but he was happy. "You're not mad"?

He looked at her then kissed her forehead and said in a soft voice "No Sakura-chan I'm not angry you have just made me the happiest man on the planet I'm going to have another child. Why would I be angry is it mine" he joked.

"Of course it's yours you Baka who else would it be", she said while hitting him on the arm. "It's just I never knew your reaction when you found out about Minato and Mito I was just scared with the war and everything I know a child is the last thing you want on your hands." She explained.

"You're wrong, now I will defiantly come back not just for you and the twins but" he put his hand on her stomach "For my unborn child"

Sakura nodded she reached up and gave him a kiss "go get em Naruto make that Uchiha wish he never fucked with us"

Naruto nodded and flashed away.

**Scene Change**

Minato and Mito were in the living room wondering what was going on all they knew was Uncle sand came and took the triplets away to talk to them all he said was their father would talk to them. Then Naruto flashed into the room. "Hello kids"

Daddy what's going on why is everyone acting all weird today". Asked Mito.

Naruto sighed, he got down to eye level of both his kids "Because daddy has to go away for awhile, a war is going on and daddy as the Uzukage has to protect the village. But me also being a sage means I have to protect the world."

Both kids had tears in their eyes they didn't want him to leave they knew what war was hell they read in all the history books about how their father won the 4th Shinobi world war now he was going to be in the 5th one. Mito ran and hugged her daddy balling her eyes out while Minato tried to stay strong, but it failed as Naruto wrapped his arms around both of them and tears came down like a flood" This was breaking Naruto's heart he didn't want his kid to be sad he saw Sakura in the corner and something instantly clicked in his mind "Hey kids you want to hear something good" both stopped and looked at him wondering what was going on "You're going to have a baby sibling"

That seemed to brighten up the moods of the children they were going to have a baby bother/sister they were ecstatic now. Now that they were smiling again it was time "I love you two more than anything in this world that's why I'm fighting this war so you guys can be protected can you do that for me" both nodded Naruto smiled and standing up he looked at his family "I'll come back I promise I will. He picked up his gear and was walking towards the door. He stopped and turned back to them "I love you all" then he flashed away.

**Alright The war is about to begin and their will be a lot of twist in this war that you see sometimes but not like this one Don't forget to review along with Uzumaki Clan See ya. **


	14. Gaara's Pain

**Chapter 14**

Gaara was leading his army through the dessert; it had been 5 days since they landed on the port of wave and since have been running all the way to Wind country. So far he had only been in two battles which his men came out on top thanks to his command and battle skills. The army was currently split into a checker board pattern 690 men in each unit while his was at the front leading the charge. He held up his hand for a stop as he looked over into the distance Suna's walls stood high and tall.

'_It seems the enemy knew we were coming' he thought_. In front of Suna was an army of equal size composed of sound ninja and Zetsu's stood ready to defend the city. But what was strange to Uzu ninja was that the enemy wasn't advancing but Gaara knew he knew why they weren't moving calling for a half of his troops he put his hands on the ground **Sabaku Taisō **Clouds of smoke rose up all the sand in front of Suna as bombs were crushed by the sand. The Uzu ninja cheered for Gaara for his success and with the moral boosted even higher they charged at the sound army who counter attacked.

Gaara was crushing enemy men left and right, he was pushing through the sound forces as they were no match for Gaara's division. Then a scorpion tail shot through the sand going through dozens of Uzu ninja. Gaara's eyes widened at the tail he knew that tail anywhere.

"Hello brother" Gaara looked up on a sand hill to see a face that made him pale, the man who gave his life so that Gaara and the survivors of the Oto assault could live.

"Kankuro" said Gaara in shock as he stared at without a doubt the most talented puppet master in the world. Kankuro started to sizzle and soon looked as though he was alive. He looked at Gaara

"Gaara this is a different type of Edo Tensei I'm actually alive but not in control of my body you must stop me at all cost. The only way I can die is by taking out my heart" Uzu ninja jumped next to Gaara drawing weapons and preparing for battle. "Gaara You know these men won't stand a chance against me". He said as the scrolls on his back opened ad hundreds of Seals opened and puppets poured out the scroll. He saw many people he recognized Sasori, Chiyo Baki Chiyo's ten puppets and many more. "Master Sasori made the hundred Puppet technique, and that was thought to be impossible. But who would have thought that I would make a One thousand puppet technique. Be prepared Gaara I'm attacking" And with that the puppet army attacked. The Uzu men were about to charge but a sand wall with Gaara on top stopped them.

"Go and Take the City I'll deal with him". He said as he charged at his brother.

The battle seemed to be a blur as both were moving at impossible speeds, Kankuro with controlling his puppets and Gaara with his sand. Gaara even made sand clones to try and help but to him it was all out war. The battle continued Kankuro would send puppets Gaara would have a sand clone come and crush it. But Gaara was becoming tired. And he knew Kankuro hasn't gone full out yet. Now both were panting what was once 1000 were now a few dozen. Kankuro chuckled.

"To think you defeated one thousand puppets. Gaara you truly are the Suna's strongest Kazekage. But it seems that I will have to go all out" While Gaara was panting Kankuro seemed completely healthy. He pulled off his shirt and a seal on his back unsealed a metal gourd similar to Gaara's the cork popped off and Iron sand flowed out like a flood.

"To think after awakening you magnet release you were able to recreate the Iron Sand Technique" Gaara said. "You would have made a better Kazekage then I had"

Nonsense you were still stronger than me and knew the political game. Plus all that paperwork would have been too much for me to handle.", he said Gaara laughed a little and red Chakra surrounded him he was being healed by his Bijuu who knew of this technique and was sure Gaara would die without his help. Seeing Gaara was up again gave the Uzu ninja moral to press the attack as to not destroy their Generals name.

Kankuro looked at the battlefield to see sound ninja retreating. Gaara's men attacked with a fury as they cut off any escape from the sound ninja. And Uzu ninja took the city of Suna "It seems my men have lost oh well I wasn't good with big armies anyway." Suddenly Gaara pulled out a pouch this was a special pouch this one had seals built into them by Naruto for being able to hold way more than what they should have been. Soon Gold sand came out and mixed with his original sand giving it a glow. And the battle was on.

Kankuro's sand hit Gaara In the face sending him across the battle field. But his sand caught him. He got up and his sand armor was breaking. He got up and went on the offensive **Suna Shuriken **he sent multiple balls of sand at his brother who in turn countered it with his own. Kankuro followed up with a **Suna Shigure**. This was on such a large scale that it was going to the village with all of Gaara's men inside. Gaara couldn't let that happen.

Gaara countered Kankuro's move with **Kūsa Bōheki. **He stopped the attack and hit Kankuro away but Kankuro wouldn't fall for it and did **Sabaku Fuyū **and went into the air which Gaara quickly followed him.

The Uzu army looked on in amazement at the battle between the two strongest men Suna has ever known. **Fūton: Daitoppa, **On a Humongous scale.

**Suna no Tate **is what Kankuro used to defend himself but to Gaara's surprise 2 people formed in the sand the first was Temari and the second was himself.

"Surprised right, you guys were always there to protect me and I just want to say thank you. But now I think it's time to end this right Gaara."

To which the later agreed. Both held up their hand and shouted **Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko. **Both weapons came into hand and again the battle was on Gaara took a swipe at Kankuro who in turn moved out of the way attacked with his. Gaara followed up by knocking Kankuro on his back. Gaara jumped up and was about to aim for his heart. As he looked at his brother's face he had a flashback...

**Flashback**

_A 16 year old Kankuro looked at his brother "Gaara I'm sorry for not having your back like a brother should even if you don't forgive me I just want you know that I will always support you and that I will always love you"_

**Flashback End**

The spear stopped it was just a few inches from Kankuro's body it. Gaara's face was covered in tears he couldn't do it he couldn't kill his brother.

Kankuro looked at Gaara in shock then in anger "You Fool" he then kicked him away". The Uzu ninja saw their commander in trouble and rushed to save him much To Gaara's protest. Kankuro seeing that more men were coming brought his spear up and cut them down. "You see what you caused Gaara" He yelled. "I can't control myself you need to hurry and kill me now".

He was on Gaara again and swung his spear down "I'm not supposed to be alive anymore" Gaara moved out of the way but Kankuro spun and kicked him in the face. "Do you want all your men to just die" He swung the spear but Gaara blocked it with his own. But Kankuro kicked him in the chest. Gaara fell on the floor and Kankuro was about to make the final blow he couldn't stop himself "Do you want me to kill your kids" his spear was stopped he looked at his brother to see his hair covering his eyes. A wave of sand knocked Kankuro back.

He looked up to see Gaara's eyes changed no longer were they green but sandy brown even his voice changed **"NO I DON'T" **The sand formed a 2 foot shield of sand in the form of Shukaku's head. **Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate **

"The world's strongest shield, let's see who which is more powerful" said Kankuro smiled his brother was back.

"I will end this Kankuro" said Gaara.

"Then come at me little brother, come at me and kill me so my niece and nephews may live" Kankuro charged at Gaara with his spear and Gaara charged at him Kankuro thrust the spear at Gaara.

Gaara put his shield in front of him and sparks went flying a shockwave sent ripples through the sand at the powerful clash. But then the unthinkable happened Kankuro's spear broke. And Gaara thrust his spear into Kankuro's heart. Blood filled the sand. Kankuro still standing coughed up blood. The seal that controlled him destroyed.

Kankuro slumped on Gaara "Good job little brother you have the ultimate defense. You are the strongest Suna has ever known. Tell everyone that I love them". He wrapped his arms around the crying Gaara.

"And I love you little brother" And Kankuro the second strongest man Suna has ever known the most talented puppet user in the world died with a smile on his face.

"**KANKURO!" **Gaara shouted to the heavens. He looked at his body and made some hand seals Gold formed around Kankuro and a casket was formed. Gaara looked at the iron that surrounded the field he put his hand over it. It didn't move he tries again, it wouldn't move. He put all his might into it and finally it moves. He made some hand signs and all the Iron moved

Sabaku Sōtaisō A pyramid of Iron that's what you deserve Kankuro Puppet Master of the Iron Sands.

Gaara turned to leave, The Uzu ninja were silent there was no celebration of victory, no cheers, no anything they just didn't feels it as the saw their commander walk by them looking dead in the eyes.

There was a painful feeling going through the army and no one knew what it was. Was this the Pain of a Jinchuuriki?

No this was Gaara's Pain.

**Hope you enjoyed that little fight. Sorry Kankuro fans but I needed him dead for this chapter.** **And I know Kankuro can't use the Iron Sand but in this story he can. I always thought it strange that not one of the 4th Kazekage's kids could do Jiton. So I gave it to Kankuro to make him more of a challenge for Gaara who has been training for 7 years. And the 1000 puppets well come on he surpassed Sasori so why not. **

**Please Review**


	15. Yugito's Pain Part 1

**Sorry for the late update this is a very hard chapter to write and I'm stuck but thanks to Breaking Benjamin I have been able to write this much. Oh and to **ScarletVirus33** The Vereve is the name.**

Naruto slammed his fist on the desk of his tent. "Damn you Sasuke" he just received a message from Gaara. Sasuke did the unthinkable and took a page out of Kabuto's book. But like Kabuto did before he perfected the technique. He did what no one else could do he made them alive again. But Sasuke was smart Naruto had to give him credit for that. He didn't just revive regular people. No he brought back the loved ones of commanders. Take out the queen and the colony slowly dies away. He would make them slip up make them question themselves and mess up on commands. Naruto looked out of his tent to his men. These people were depending on him, he couldn't let emotions deter his better judgement on the battlefield. He had his family back home Karin was to watch over Sakura and she had something special for the bastard if he tried anything. Naruto looked up at the sky and couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "Who did you bring for me Sasuke?"

**Scene Change**

Yugito along with her men ran out of the village of Yume, there was no battle because the sound army stationed just up and left which she found strange but she wasn't complaining. She was on her way to Yuga to which scouts say an army was stationed so they were all going full speed ahead. But to tell you the truth she was slightly afraid. Who would the Uchiha send for her? Her parents, her dead comrades, or _him _if Sasuke sent him she didn't know if she would be able to face him. She was pretty afraid but she was more concerned for a certain 13 year old Chunnin who was in the ranks her son she personally requested to be in her regiment. Just so she could watch over him she just prayed that he would be okay.

**Yuga Gates**

Yugito looked down onto the village and was pretty pissed why you might ask well the army that was stationed at Yuma joined up with the one in Yuga so now she was at a 3 to 1 disadvantage and she didn't like that at all She stood in front of her troops as a young Chunnin came up to her he seemed to be mixed "Yugito-sama we were not able to find out who the General was as they seemed to have kept it under wraps. I'm sorry I failed".

"Its fine Kuroihono I thank you for trying now go back to your squad and be safe" she said as she looked at him.

The tan skinned boy nodded and walked off before Yugito's voice stopped him again.

"And son, please stay safe"

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm too dull to die mother" and jumped off to join his squad.

Yugito had a tear in her eye, she really hoped so she couldn't lose another important man in her life. She looked back at the city by tomorrow the green grass would be stained by the blood of many men and women.

**Next Day**

**It seems that they brought out their entire army kitten"** said Nibi.

Yes they tried to hide their forces but their commander seems to realize I didn't fall for it.

**You don't think it's him do you'**

If it is I pray to God that I don't let my emotions take control

**Don't worry kitten you'll know what to do. **And with that she ended the transmission

Yugito turned to her captains who were awaiting instructions

"I don't want you to lead the armies in until I'm facing the commander of their forces" she said.

"Well how we know that's the commander Yugito-sama" one captain asked.

Yugito looked at the man in dead seriousness "Simple, when I'm not fighting to my fullest I'm not stupid I know the Uchiha brought someone who only I can fight and I'm kind of scared that I won't be able to win this battle. But I will put these men before me as they are counting on my judgement." Then claws made of blue firecame off her hands then Lightning surrounded her this was her jutsu that could take out any army almost on the same scale Naruto can. "I Will Not Fail" and she was gone. The captains and all the Uzu men waited.

The sound Ninja didn't know what they were to do there commander just told them to wait and so they did. They saw Yugito but thought nothing of it their commander would take care of her. But that thought was soon gone when men started dying it was weird. Men and women shinobi fell to the ground either decapitated or 5 burning gash marks on their chest and necks.

To put it in shorter words it was chaos Yugito jut took out 18 of the 27 batallions that were the massive army she was up against and to tell you the truth she was starting to get tired but she was trying to save her energy for the commander and so she turned to the 19 but was hit by a lightning covered elbow. But what made her heart skip a beat was that the lightning was black. She skid across the ground from the blow, but quickly recovered. Her captains saw the figure and almost dropped their weapons especially Kuroihono it was a man he briefly remembers from memeries but his picture was all over the house.

The man who alone took out an entire army of Zetsu. The heir of the 3rd Raikage. Her husband and lost love Darui. She looked at his eyes and tears escaped from her own, he was the last one she wanted to fight.

Darui-kun but that's as far as she got to say as he punched her in the face.

"Yes Yugito-chan it's me but I'm not in control destroy the seal on my heart now stop being dull and move before I kill you" he said for once he was serious about the situation. He charged at her with lightning covered chakra but Yugito dodged out of the way, Darui followed up with a chop which she blocked with her own. Then she jumped away

Darui please stop this I don't want to fight you" she said to him as she continued to dodge his attacks then went through some hand seals "If you wont stop at least this will slow you down '**Two** **tailed fireball''** the ball of fire went at the man who went through his own set of seals

"**Water Release: Water Encampment"**The wall of water put the jutsu out and darui followed up on his assault **Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration"**

The combination was to great and spead up and hit Yugito went through a couple of trees before finally stopping. She was pretty sure that 2 ribs were broken. She lalong with the two armies stopped to look as Darui charged at her with **Jigokuzuki**

"Momma No!" she heard.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone looked on in shock Yugito was covered in blood and looking on in shock. Darui's hand was an inch from her face stick covered in black lightning. And Kuroihono had blood coming from his mouth lightning covered him as he tried to do the lightning armour but the spear was stronger than the shield. He looked at his mom and grinned "Sorry mom I broke my promise _gwah_" he coughed up blood and fell off Darui's spear. Time semed to stop as he fell to the ground Darui not in control of his actions aimed his spear at Yugito".

But when the spear was an inch away from her face his hand was caught suddenly he was smacked away by a flaming tail. Yugito's eyes were green and yellow and she screamed in anguish. Soon a giant two tailed cat stood in her place. She looked at the sound arm and said in a changed voice.

"**I'LL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU ALL"**

A captain who just took down a sound nin could only think of one thing as he saw what took place.

_Hell Hath no Fury like A Mother Scorned._

**Ok Im going to split this chapter up because I literally have nothing else. Why, because no one know who the fuck Yugito is. There is nothing of her past and all the fanfics Ive read on her has made up a life for her so I did the same but this is still the hardest chapter I ever had to write. I need Ideas for the next Chapter but I refuse to go an entire month without posting this story When I'm done with this I'll continue Uzumaki Clan Don't Forget To review.**


	16. Hatred

War… It's never a beautiful site; the battlefield of Yuga was a testament to that. The raging Titans of the Black Panther and the two tailed hell cat clashed constantly, they had no regards for the human life around them is it friend or foe it didn't matter anymore. No longer were these two generals anymore. No longer were they fighting for their countries no longer lovers. These were two enemies no these were two beings who shared deep and utter hatred for each other.

The emotions of the two spread to the very men they commanded below them. There was no more organization; it was a free for all. The darkness that had taken the battlefield was lit ablaze by the flames of the once magnificent city. Building that were once hotels, vacation getaways were now pieces of ash…. burned by the fires of war.

The one section of the city that wasn't touched by the fires was unrecognizable. The white walls of the buildings were painted red, the stench of the battlefield, would forever linger in the minds of those who fought today. The blood of those stained ran into the hot waters of the public baths dying them red, this caused a mist to rise, a red mist that spread through streets with the taste of metal.

The chaos went from home to home.

The feeling of home where family would be loved where you would feel safe, that feeling was crushed, destroyed forgotten erased, hated. All by the screams of Anguish, terror and _Hatred._

This was the face of war.

This was the nature of men.

The cost of living in this era.

This was the life of a Shinobi.

This was the life that Jinchuuriki Killer Bee was accustomed too. He grew up on the field of battle and if he was honest with himself he enjoyed it. He didn't know if it was the Hachibi's bloodlust and craving for battle, or his own sane mind slipping into darkness he really didn't care he loved battle craved for it the adrenaline the thrill it kept him alive.

But this, this right here.

No one; not even the most battle hardened Shinobi could fathom the Carnage of this battle. Killer Bee knew he had to do something; he knew something was wrong when Yugito went full two tails. Neither of the two were in control. But what was it he had his suspicions but he just prayed that he was wrong. He came prepared though the bulk of his army was sweeping through Lightning country while he took a small force south toward Yuga, just to survey the damage, not this chaos.

"Bee-sama" shouted one of the scouts he sent out earlier came back with the one thing he was dreading.

The body Kuroihono, a tear came into his eyes a boy, that's all he was a boy that should have never seen the face of war.

**Yugito vs. Darui**

The two beasts fought like demons out of the gates of hell itself. Yugito would bite into the Lightning skin with her fire teeth he would bite back. He would fire a ball of Lightning she would counter with a ball of Fire. Every time one would fall or clash it seemed that the earth itself was breaking apart. Both beasts glared at each other with anger and Hatred. Hatred because he killed their son, and Anger because she allowed him too.

Both pounced on each other as if they were lions and the other was prey. They were both in a deadlock when suddenly Darui used his Lightning paw to strike Yugito's Shoulder. The Demon cat yelled in pain before striking back, she followed up by grabbing the back of his neck with her fire Jaws. The scene would remind you of a big cat killing its prey except Darui wasn't any other prey. He rolled over to where his back was on the ground and, his Hind legs were on her stomach and with an electrified kick Yugito was out of the City.

She got up quickly roaring in anger and surprisingly spoke. **"I'll never forgive you, you took him away from me the last thing that kept me to this world, I hate you with all my heart, He was the last thing that kept me to this Planet AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY"** She crouched down on her hind legs and began to gather Chakra in her mouth she closed her jaw and her body expanded beyond possible belief. And still she spoke **"Now pay for your crimes as I send you to OBLIVION" **And everything in the world went White.

A ball a little lower than the one Yugito fired battled for dominance the spheres of death stayed in the sky above the village constantly interlocked in a struggle for power. The battlefield stopped and all was silent watching the death balls struggle. But the battle resumed when a Black Lightning ball struck the Demonic cat in the face, and the hatred once again resumed.

**Scene Change**

Killer Bee with his arms stretched out fell to the ground on one knee panting, he couldn't believe the amount power she put into the Bijuu-dama. That ball could have taken out city the country and everything else in its path until Yuki no Kuni. Bee looked up again to see both the raging titans gone and in their place human sized figures one shrouded in Blue Fire, the other in Black Lightning clash back and forth.

**Scene Change**

Naruto was leading his forces through Fire country onto the border about to cross into Rice country. His men had been through many battles but they came out Victorious, they were traveling through the darkness of night when he felt a huge gathering of power, his men felt it too, and it even scared a few. Through his experiences with Kurama he knew a Bijuu-dada, a big one was fired. He felt so many emotions from that Direction. Sadness, Fear, Guilt, but the most of all was Hatred he felt so much Hatred from that battle. Hatred so strong it shined in the night sky.

**Scene Change**

A figure shroud in darkness sat in a throne room observing a map of the elemental Nations. He looked out the Window as a bright light shined through lighting up the room, but despite the new brightness the figure was still shroud in Darkness.

**Scene Change**

Yugito was sitting in the Darkness of her mindscape, on her hands and knees, tears pouring down her face. A figure above her looking down on the broken women was smiling. This figure could pass off as her Identical twin but the major difference between them was the pure crimson eyes of the later, this was Dark Yugito but for some strange reason she also had tears running down her face. Then she spoke to the weeping women

"I told you the world would never change. Now look at you, you're alone again. "

No Naruto,"

"Shut up" said Yugito but the Dark counterpart continued.

"No Bee"

"Shut up"

"None of the other Jinchuuriki"

"Shut Up" Now Yugito looked at the dark figure eyes of Anger.

But none the less the figure lent forward and said in a low voice. "Not even your own Lover" Suddenly Dark Yugito found herself pinned to the ground with Yugito's arm pinning her throat screaming at her.

"Shut up, you don't know anything"

"I know you're alone again" Somehow Dark Yugito was able to talk. "I know that this world never changed like the others said it would. Hell Even our own son, our baby boy was taken away by this world." When she said that Yugito seemed to have been blasted off falling on her back, she looked in shock at what the dark counterpart said.

"Now look at you, your going on a rampage trying to kill the very some man you loved" Yugito gripped her head trying to block out the voice.

"Matatabi, where's Matatabi" Yugito looked around the Dark void it was only them two. Dark Yugito smiled at this.

"You see even your own Bijuu has abandoned you" she said with a smirk of triumph.

"No, no, no, no." Yugito shaking her head side to side she wouldn't accept it she couldn't.

"But you know what" She heard Dark Yugito's voice as she walked over to the broken women and knelt beside her causing Yugito to look up at her. "I'm here so sleep right now let me make all our Pain go away, Let me make the world's hatred go away." Yugito looked into her eyes and slowly her eyes drooped until she fell on the ground in a deep slumber. Dark Yugito chuckled but seemed to have been pulled through a portal and found herself inside a room with a sphere in the center. On that sphere the two tails struggled against its new chains. As soon as he laid eyes on Dark Yugito he seemed to have a glimmer of hope, but that quickly went away as they made eye contact he roared in anger.

"**Where's Yugito" ** he demanded.

Asleep Matatabi, but don't worry she's safe, and I'm in control now" she flexed her arms and grinned at the Bijuu causing it to get even Angrier.

"**What do you plan to do" he asked.**

The Dark counterpart smirked and replied in an honest way "To cause as much destruction as possible. And with me in control let's just say" she turned around and walked into the Darkness of the Mindscape saying something that scared even the Bijuu.

"When I'm through they're going to have to redraw their maps"

**Scene Change**

DYugito opened her eyes and saw him, the man who made her almost forgive this forsaken world. The man who made her fall in love, The who left her alone, the man who gave her the most beautiful son, Also the same man who took him Away, The man who caused all of this hatred. She would make sure he dies. But Darui also was a powerful advisory; along with his unlimited Chakra he could match almost anyone.

Yugito smirked anyone but her; she reared her head back and gave a mighty roar. The blue flames of her skin burned the very earth she stood on.

Yugito dodged out of the way as a Lightning powered elbow came her way. Darui followed up with a kick which Yugito easily caught. She spun around and quickly threw the man away and just as fast followed after him. He landed on the ground and bounced off but he didn't have time to feel pain because as he bounced off Yugito kicked him back into the Earth making a giant crater.

Yugito laughed and hoped off her foot print embedded on his chest. Darui crawled out of the hole holding his chest the seal broken and he was himself again, he was alive and in control. That damned Uchiha didn't know how to properly work the Jutsu. But he didn't have time to celebrate as he was kicked in the face landing back into the crater. Darui looked at the Demon yes demon, this wasn't the same Yugito he fell in love with. The same lady who bore his children, No this was a demon. But yet he still loved her.

Through sheer will power alone got out and stood on his feet, as he was now he couldn't even make a hand sign. He looked over the field to see the women he still loved making a Ram sigh gathering chakra. He knew what Jutsu she was preparing for, Ha it was funny really because he helped her create it. It's Ironic, he dies protecting her, he comes back kills their son, and now she kills him, Funny how this planet works.

**Scene Change**

Yugito who had woken up long ago was chained to an orb similar to Matatabi watching as Dark Yugito was beating her lover. She tried to stop the Dark counterpart form doing that Jutsu she knew that Jutsu and she knew what damage it could do. She didn't want him to die again she didn't want to be completely alone. "Please stop I beg you" she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"This world took everything from me, this world tried to make me something I wasn't supposed to be" she looked Yugito in the eye "But I'll chose a different path myself and become what they feared"

**Scene Change**

"_Hatred" _Yugito opened her eyes as the claws on her right hand extended, soon flames so hot they turned white covered her claws. But she wasn't done she pushed herself beyond and added the Black Lightning to it. The result was a grey blade of death and Power. Darui knew damn well he wouldn't be able to dodge and he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to survive so he just accepted it. Maybe it was cruel fate he killed his son now his mother kills him. But he had on last thing to do.

Yugito's body took off like a bullet and the world seemed to slow down she broke the sound barrier but somehow she was able to hear his hear beat.

"_Thump"_ Dark Yugito took off.

_Thump" _Killer Bee looked away he knew what would happen.

_Thump" _Yugito screamed in her mindscape for her Dark counterpart to stop.

_Thump" _Darui made his last move.

**Boom**

Yugito's hand went through his body as if it were warm butter. Her arm was elbow deep in his body and her eyes were wide as sossers. Why, well the last action of Darui with all his strength was pulling her into a long kiss. He pulled away from her and said "There I took your hatred away, I'm sorry my fire kitten I love you" Darui gave her one last smile blood running down his mouth now as he finally fell into the crater. Tears fell from Yugito's eyes as they turned from crimson to brown again.

She looked at his body and broke down. She couldn't take it she was alone again her son gone her lover gone her friends gone. Emotions flooded through her as she let out a wail of pure Anguish. The battlefield became silent, the enemy was defeated and the survivors gathered around their General. Heads of the Shinobi were down tears down their own faces. Yugito continued to wail until she felt herself brought into an embrace by the strong arms of Killer Bee. Even he couldn't take seeing her in pain. Storm clouds formed in the night sky as rain washed away the battlefield. It seemed as if the Heavens themselves were weeping for the Jinchuuriki.

It seemed as the same as Gaara's. Nobody cheered nobody clapped rejoiced anything it was just Pain. The emotions felt today by everyone friend or foe. Out of all the Fear anger Hatred it was now Pain.

Yugito's Pain


End file.
